La passerelle mémorielle pour une âme errante
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Après une dure journée, Beckett prend la route pour rentrer chez elle mais à un terrible accident, elle tombe dans un profond coma... Fic en co écriture avec Iliana.Kate
1. Chapter 1

**La passerelle mémorielle pour une âme errante**

**Chapitre 1 : **

POV de Kate :

Elle rentrait d'une journée épuisante. Elle avait encore tourné en rond sur cette affaire de meurtre qui l'accaparait, son équipe et elle, depuis déjà près d'un mois. Même Castle son partenaire de toujours, n'avait plus aucune théorie ou piste. Ce qui était assez révélateur de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et pourtant elle s'acharnait encore et toujours, refusant de lâcher prise, de laisser le coupable s'en sortir aussi facilement. Pas question. Mais elle était épuisée et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Et peut-être qu'alors, la solution s'imposerait à elle. C'était en tout cas ce que Castle lui avait affirmé, et elle s'était laissé convaincre, vaincue par la fatigue et par son regard de chien battu.

Alors qu'elle quittait le 12th district, son cerveau fatigué refusant de se mettre au repos, elle laissa les détails de l'enquête l'assaillir de nouveau, comme pour mieux la narguer face à son impuissance. Des corps avaient été retrouvés dénudés dans des ruelles. Ils avaient été atrocement mutilés sur toutes les parties de leurs corps, et il s'agissait certainement d'un pervers sexuel car il avait mutilé les parties intimes de ses victimes, les humiliant jusque dans la mort. Un frisson la traversa alors que des flashs des corps de ces hommes et femmes défilaient devant ses yeux en un kaléidoscope morbide et provocant. En atteignant sa place de parking, un soupir de lassitude lui échappa.

Elle était si épuisée. Un manque de sommeil évident se peignait sur son joli visage, qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à dissimuler. Castle lui avait dit de se reposer, son inquiétude pour elle visible à chaque instant, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, toujours… Elle sourit à cette idée, les traits de son visage se détendant durant un bref instant. Oui,, toujours, leur mot à tous les deux. Un mot qui signifiait tant de choses pour eux deux comme une déclaration d'amour à peine voilée qui accompagnait des regards amoureux, intenses. Bien évidement la détective détournait le regard, bien trop troublée par cette connexion, ce lien invisible. Du moins jusqu'à il y a quelque temps.

Car oui depuis la fusillade qui avait eu lieu lors de l'enterrement de son capitaine et mentor Roy Montgomery, depuis ses trois petits mots de Castle pour elle, elle ne voulait plus fuir. Depuis son réveil et sa rupture d'avec Josh Davidson, Kate Beckett avait changé. Elle avait fait comprendre à son partenaire, qu'elle n'était pas prête pour avoir une relation, oui celle qu'elle désirait plus que tout parce que le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère courait toujours mais c'était plus fort qu'elle car elle savait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Leurs corps parlaient pour eux, ils étaient attirés comme des aimants. Lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchaient, leurs bras se frôlaient comme si leurs subconscients parlaient pour eux. Ce contact furtif ils en avaient besoin.

Kate Beckett ne faisait plus semblant. Finit la mascarade, et les faux-fuyants. Elle aimait le provoquer, oui, elle adorait cela et s'amusait du trouble que cela provoquait en lui. Parce qu'elle savait que tant qu'elle continuerait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, c'était qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à elle, à eux. Et elle se raccrochait à cette idée de toutes ses forces pour continuer d'avancer, pour garder espoir en l'avenir, leur avenir. Pour continuer de croire qu'un jour tout serait fini et qu'elle pourrait enfin commencer à vivre auprès de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi au-delà de toute raison.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le cerveau noyé dans une brume de fatigue, la jeune femme ne cessait de bailler, ses yeux restant péniblement ouverts. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, n'étant plus qu'a quelques mètres de chez elle. Repoussant inlassablement la fatigue, elle cligna des yeux, se concentrant sur la route. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter c'était si stupide, pourtant cela aurait été judicieux car si elle l'avait fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Engourdie par la fatigue, ses réflexes comme inexistants, elle ne réalisa que trop tard ce qui arrivait, et ne put éviter l'inévitable. Elle aurait dû écouter sa raison plutôt que sa fierté, ainsi elle n'aurait pas percuté ce camion qui arrivait à contre sens. Si elle l'avait fait elle ne serait pas dans un coma profond à l'heure actuelle.

Elle n'avait rien vu arriver, si ce n'était cette lumière intense qui l'avait momentanément aveuglée, lui faisant fermer les yeux en un geste de protection idiot. On prétendait que lorsque l'on va mourir on voit toute notre vie défiler sous nos yeux. Elle pouvait à présent témoigner que c'était complètement faux. Non, on ne voyait rien, rien que la mort arriver pour vous recouvrir d'un manteau glacé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV de Rick :

D'un bond, il s'éveilla, le corps parcourut de frissons et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Paniqué, la respiration saccadée, il jeta un regard déboussolé autour de lui avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, achevant de les ébouriffer, il se leva avec difficulté et sans tenir compte de l'heure plus que matinale, se dirigea vers sa douche. Il laissa l'eau à peine tiède couler le long de son corps, l'esprit préoccupé. Il avait une drôle d'impression, comme si toute sa vie était sur le point de basculée. Et comme pour lui donner raison, son cellulaire se mit à sonner.

Eteignant l'eau, il enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et se précipita dans sa chambre avant que l'appel ne soit basculé sur sa messagerie vocale. Le cœur battant à un rythme bien trop rapide, il écouta la voix monotone au bout du fil, et alors que la signification de ce que lui disait son interlocuteur se frayait doucement un chemin à travers sa conscience, il se sentit vaciller. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. Mais il eut beau se pincer, il entendait toujours la voix continuer ses explications.

« J'arrive » souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte avant de raccrocher machinalement.

Elle avait eu un accident. Et les mots barbares dansaient dans sa tête en une folle sarabande. Etat critique. Coma. Pris d'une frénésie soudaine, il se mit soudain en action et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, se moquant parfaitement de son apparence. Quelle importance puisqu'elle ne serait pas là pour poser son regard sur lui ? Cette pensée le glaça et il se rua hors de sa chambre, indifférent au bruit que fit la porte en venant heurter violemment le mur. Il faillit se rompre le cou en dévalant les escaliers, mais cela ne le ralentit même pas.

Attrapant ses clés de voiture et sa veste, il quitta précipitamment son appartement. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, pas même l'ascenseur trop lent à son goût. Impatient, les nerfs à vifs, il se rua dans les escaliers, manquant à nouveau faire la culbute et les dévala quatre à quatre pour déboucher, haletant dans le parking souterrain. Ce soir, il prendrait sa voiture. Ironique quand on pensait que c'était justement parce qu'elle avait pris la sienne qu'elle avait eu cet accident.

Dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, il s'engagea dans la circulation quasi inexistante à cette heure de la nuit, et appuyant de plus en plus sur l'accélérateur, incapable de s'en empêcher, il prit la direction de l'hôpital. Son esprit peinait à réaliser que tout ceci était bien réel. Que Kate se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. A cette idée, tout son corps se crispa et son cœur se serra douloureusement, comme pour se mettre au diapason de la souffrance de la jeune femme. Dans un ultime dérapage, il se gara devant les portes de l'hôpital et se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment où une infirmière le dirigea vers les soins intensifs.

Et à nouveau le cauchemar revint alors qu'il écoutait les explications dénuées d'humanité d'un médecin aux traits tirés et inexpressifs. Son regard se chargea d'horreur alors que le praticien lui signifiait qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais se réveiller. Qu'il y avait peu d'espoir.

« Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle va s'en sortir ! » déclara-t-il en serrant les poings de colère face à tant de défaitisme.

« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre… » Commença le médecin en le regardant avec pitié.

« Il ne s'agit pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit ! » l'arrêta-t-il en le défiant du regard « L'important c'est de ne pas baisser les bras ! »

« Mr Castle… » Essaya de nouveau le médecin d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant récalcitrant.

« Conduisez-moi à elle, pour le reste, c'est moi qui jugerait » le stoppa-t-il de nouveau d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune objection.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter pour le moment, le médecin opina gravement du chef et fit signe à une infirmière de l'escorter auprès de Kate. Le cœur battant et les mains moites, il suivit la jeune infirmière jusqu'à une chambre dont elle lui ouvrit la porte avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais il le remarqua à peine, toute son attention focalisée sur les bips réguliers qui lui parvenaient. Elle était en vie et elle allait lui revenir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement songea-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il la vit, pâle comme la mort, entourée par toutes ces machines barbares. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, les battements de son cœur relayés par la machine, sonnant à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Malgré sa pâleur et les pansements qui recouvraient son corps blessés, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Délicatement, par peur de la faire souffrir plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, il s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Kate… » Souffla-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler alors que seul le silence de la pièce répondait à sa détresse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

POV de Kate :

Kate se réveilla perdue, une sensation bizarre lui nouant l'estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne sentait pas grand-chose de particulier ou qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un ciel bleu magnifique au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à comprendre où elle se trouvait et comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se trouvait dans un square où les enfants jouaient. Un square qui éveillait un écho en sa mémoire.

Se levant elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle regretta de s'être levée si rapidement. Se stabilisant en se retenant à un jeu de gamin, elle leva la tête lentement de peur de réveiller la nausée qu'elle venait tout juste de refouler. Mais que faisait-elle là, allongée dans la pelouse? Elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de sa venue dans ce parc pour bambin. Complètement déboussolée, la jeune détective commença à errer le long de cet endroit qu'elle avait connue enfant.

Elle réfléchissait aux circonstances de sa présence ici, cherchant une explication logique et rationnelle qui ne venait pas, lorsqu'elle entendit une altercation entre plusieurs enfants.

« T'as même pas de père ! Ta mère elle sait même pas qui c'est, personne t'aime, t'es toujours tout seul ! » Entendit-elle distinctement à travers un bosquet.

Ces paroles la touchèrent en plein cœur, la poussant à avancer pour voir qui pouvait se montrer si méchant. Mon Dieu que les enfants pouvaient être cruels, songea-t-elle tristement en se frayant un passage à travers la verdure, arrivant devant un attroupement d'enfants. Et bien évidemment, pas un seul adulte à l'horizon, à se demander ce que faisaient leurs parents !

« Ouais en plus ta mère elle a pleins de chéris. Elle change tout le temps, elle est bizarre! » Renchérit un second garçon, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Elle vit l'enfant persécuté sauter sur l'auteur de ces paroles insultantes, ses petits poings serrés de rage. Il le plaqua au sol et le frappa, mais les autres arrivèrent et le jetèrent au sol le ruant de coups. A ce spectacle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à ça sans réagir. Alors sans plus attendre, elle s'interposa, en grondant les bambins.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? » lança-t-elle de cette voix dont elle n'usait qu'avec les criminels.

Ils la regardèrent puis détalèrent comme des lapins sans demande leur reste. Elle reporta son attention sur le pauvre petit garçon qui se trouvait à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son petit corps était secoué de spasmes, mais pourtant elle savait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il n'aurait pas fait ce plaisir à ses attaquants. Si petit et déjà si courageux. Attendrie, elle sentie un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et elle s'approcha de lui lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle se mit à genoux près de lui, lui posant une main sur l'épaule afin d'attirer son attention et lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sécurité à présent. Il sursauta sous son touché délicat, se crispant brutalement comme en attente d'un nouveau coup avant de se détendre en comprenant que celui-ci n'arriverait pas. Se défaisant de son emprise, il se leva d'un bond, le regard empli de défi. Son visage ensanglanté lui fendit le cœur en deux, de même que son attitude bravache. Il avait un air dur, mais elle percevait une infinie tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement pourquoi, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de cet enfant. Des yeux qui lui rappelaient ceux de Castle…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oyez oyez brave gens voici le chapitre deux de notre fic merci de vos reviews, elles nous ont fait bien plaisir alors continuer, cela nous incite à poursuivre…**_

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Kate**

Ce jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années la toisait, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es venu m'aider ? J'avais pas besoin de toi, moi, j'ais pas besoin qu'une fille me protèges parce que je suis un homme ! »

Beckett se mit à rire ce qui agaça l'enfant qui s'énerva. Il s'approcha d'elle, callant son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de la détective. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans détourner le regard. Elle semblait hypnotisée par ses deux billes bleues qui la fixaient sans ciller.

« T'es qui toi, je t'ai jamais vu ici, t'es une mère ou une nurse ? » voulut-il savoir d'un air bravache sans la quitter des yeux, comme s'il la jaugeait.

Les mots de ce garçon ne correspondaient pas à un enfant de son âge, ce garçon semblait plus mur qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se dégageait quelque chose de ce bambin qui attirait Beckett et elle en était plus que perturbée.

« Tu sais je venais beaucoup ici avec mon père et ma mère, lorsque j'étais enfant ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Moi j'ai pas de père et ma mère elle vient me chercher quand elle y pense ! » rétorqua-t-il avec indifférence, mais elle eut le temps de percevoir la tristesse de son regard avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

La jeune femme eut le cœur serré pour ce petit homme qui faisait le fier, pour se rendre plus important et cacher sa tristesse.

« Tu n'as pas de nurse avec toi, tu es tout seul ? » s'enquit-elle, trouvant aberrant qu'un enfant de cet âge soit ainsi livré à lui-même.

« J'aime pas mes baby Sitter, elles sont toutes si ennuyeuses, je préfère être tout seul, comme ça je peux jouer à ce que je veux, je peux être un cow boy, un indien, un pirate tout ! » expliqua-t-il en s'animant.

Kate se pinça les lèvres. Ce garçon lui faisait de la peine, elle n'avait pas pitié non, mais elle ressentait une envie irrésistible de protéger ce petit gars solitaire, le prendre sous son aile. C'était une sensation assez déstabilisante pour elle. Et puis il lui rappelait tant ''lui'' pourtant ce petit était bien plus mur. Elle sourit en pensant que même un petit bonhomme de 10 ans était plus mâture que ce grand gaillard de 42 ans qu'était son partenaire.

« Tu veux que je joue avec toi ? Tu pourras être ce que tu veux c'est toi qui décide ! » Lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Le garçonnet la regarda incrédule, comme ci c'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui faisait une telle proposition. Le petit gars s'approcha de Beckett et de nouveau planta son visage à quelques centimètres de la détective. Il fronça les sourcils puis sourit en prenant un air dramatique.

« T'es trooooop viellllleuuu pour jouer avec moi, j'ai que dix ans et toi t'en à au moins 30 ! » lança-t-il avec une expression malicieuse.

La jeune femme rit songeant que les enfants étaient décidément sans gêne.

« Mais je sais rester une enfant, d'ailleurs j'en côtoie un très grand tous les jours qui est bien plus enfant que toi pourtant c'est un adulte ! » déclara-t-elle entre deux rires, songeant à la tête que ferait Castle en l'entendant parler de lui ainsi.

L'enfant la regarda les sourcils levés, tachant de comprendre l'hilarité de la personne devant lui. Il posa deux doigts sur son menton un air de réflexion intense sur le visage. Là encore Kate fut troublée de la ressemblance d'avec son ami, se pourrait il que ce bambin soit son fils ? Non ! Impossible ! Castle n'avait pas de fils mais une fille, à moins qu'après ses nombreuses aventures, un petit incident se soit produit. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit ? Peut être n'était-il pas au courant tout simplement ! Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'il avait un fils qu'il n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'élevé lui qui avait tant souffert de l'absence de son père.

« C'est ton chéri ? » finit par s'enquérir l'enfant, la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.

« Qui donc ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement déboussolée par la question.

« Celui dont tu parles avec un sourire de débile sur les lèvres ! » clarifia le petit comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Décidément cet enfant avait un sacré toupet qu'elle trouvait très rafraîchissant. En avisant sa moue impatiente, elle ne put se contenir et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche toi, tu me fais beaucoup penser à cet ami ! » souffla-t-elle en tentant de redonner un rythme régulier à sa respiration.

« Mouais…Alors ? » s'entêta le gamin, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse à sa question.

« Alors quoi ? » fit-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre, gloussant en voyant l'expression contrariée du bambin.

« C'est ton amoureux ? » lui redemanda-t-il en appuyant bien les mots comme s'il avait parler à une personne un peu lente d'esprit.

Kate soupira. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle répondit à ce garçon le plus sincèrement possible, ne voulant lui mentir à lui qui avait un franc parler désarmant. Mais en même temps comment répondre à une question dont elle ignorait elle-même la réponse ?

« Nous allons dire que c'est plus que compliqué ! »

Le garçonnet regarda Beckett perplexe, ne comprenant pas en quoi c'était si compliqué. Sa question ne l'était pourtant pas, mais il avait déjà constaté que les adultes étaient très doués pour compliquée une situation qui ne l'était pas.

« Mouais, l'amour c'est toujours compliqué ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton docte avant d'ajouter avec une moue dégoûtée « Les filles c'est nulles, moi, je ne serais jamais amoureux et je ne me marierais jamais. »

Cette réflexion fit de nouveau rire Beckett. Plus elle discutait avec cet enfant, plus elle avait l'impression étrange de le connaître. Pourtant elle s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas voir cette improbable rencontre se terminée. Elle n'avait pas autant ris depuis bien trop longtemps. Du moins pas aussi franchement puisqu'elle passait le plus claire de son temps à étouffer ses rires que les blagues de Castle faisaient naître en elle.

« Nous en reparlerons dans une dizaine d'années, d'accord ? » sourit-elle, bien consciente que d'ici cinq ans, son discours aurait radicalement changé.

Le petit gars fit la moue, encore une fois semblable à celle de Castle. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix de femme complètement hystérique se fit entendre.

« RICHARD ALEXENDER RODGERS ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » Entendit-elle, la faisant écarquillé les yeux.

Le garçon sursauta et contre tout attente se réfugia derrière sa nouvelle amie. Quant à cette dernière, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était irréel, impossible ! Ce bambin ne pouvait pas être…

« Castle… » Murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux sur l'enfant en qui elle avait reconnut les traits du visage de son partenaire sans pour autant imaginer l'improbable.

Une femme s'approchait d'eux. Elle était d'une grande beauté, les yeux d'un bleu azur et une chevelure de feu. Kate n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette femme qui arrivait à sa hauteur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus d'incrédulité.

« Martha ? » souffla-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

La rousse la toisa de haut en bas, un air surprit sur le visage. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque si Kate la connaissait, Martha elle n'avait pas encore eut le plaisir de croiser la route de la jolie détective.

« Nous nous connaissons très chère ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix chantante et agréable.

Kate cligna des paupières, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte puis elle finit par balbutier :

« Vous, vous êtes Matha Rodgers ? »

« Oui à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle flattée d'être ainsi reconnue « Une fan ? » S'enflamma-t-elle en adressant un sourire radieux à cette jolie jeune femme qui accompagnait son fils.

Beckett ne savait que répondre, complètement perdue. Elle rêvait ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Mais alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ressente les doigts de ce petit garçon s'enfoncer dans son bras ? Elle n'avait encore jamais fait de rêve qui soit aussi réaliste et paradoxalement surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsée dans la quatrième dimension. Le mouvement que fit Martha pour se pencher vers son fils la ramena à ce qui se passait.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mit encore Richard ! » soupira-t-elle en portant un regard désespéré sur son rejeton.

Le petit ne répondit rien, serrant un peu plus le bras de Kate, comme s'il comptait sur elle pour faire tampon face à la colère maternelle. Bon sang, mais où se trouvait-elle cria-t-elle mentalement en déglutissant difficilement.

« Oh Richard, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, je te vois, réponds moi ! » continua Martha insensible au trouble grandissant qui habitait Kate, totalement focalisée sur son fils.

Kate sentit le garçonnet prendre une profonde inspiration, pressé fermement son bras une dernière fois, comme pour y puiser la force dont il aurait besoin, puis lentement, il se montra enfin, penaud. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

« Rien mère, je suis tombé c'est tout ! » déclara-t-il avec aplomb sans se troublé.

La jeune Martha leva les yeux au ciel en faisant de grands gestes dramatiques, ce qui fit sourire Kate malgré elle, pas de doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme devant elle.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours me ressortir la même rengaine kido, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! » soupira-t-elle d'un air las avant d'ajouter « Les enfants te frappent pourquoi ? »

Kate le regardait, subjuguée par cet enfant, et ravala sa salive en secouant la tête avant de soupirer. Ce petit garçon devait bien être… pas Castle mais Rodgers !

« Parce qu'ils savent tous que je suis plus intelligent et ça les énerves. » expliqua tranquillement l'enfant.

Kate voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre cette information erronée mais se ravisa. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que sa mère sache les véritables raisons des coups qu'il recevait, et en se rappelant des moqueries enfantines, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de ce petit Richard. Elle souffla longuement. Décidément cette histoire était surréaliste, complètement démente.

Elle se trouvait dans un square avec un petit Richard Alexander Rodgers miniature et une Martha Rodgers plus jeune et magnifique que jamais. Où était-elle ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, plus elle essayait plus, sa tête la faisait souffrir et plus le brouillard l'envahissait, elle sentait ses paupières lourdes, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Le dernier son qu'elle perçut fut un cri, celui de Richard Rodgers et de sa mère.

La nuit tombait sur la grande pomme, les gens rentraient chez eux, sortant du travail pressés de retrouver ceux qu'ils aimaient ou tout simplement de se retrouver dans le calme de leur appartement ou maison New- Yorkais, dans leur bulle. Cela était fréquent que les esprits s'échauffent aux heures de pointes et ce fût sous des cris d'habitants impatients que Kate Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, haletante. Elle passa une main sur son visage tentant de reprendre ses esprits, mon Dieu quel rêve étrange elle venait de faire. Il semblait si réel que s'en était troublant. Elle sourit malgré elle. Comme si cela avait été possible ! Revenir à l'époque de l'enfance de Castle c'était vraiment stupide, pourtant elle y avait crue. Une époque où elle n'existait pas encore même.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit une petite voix près d'elle.

Kate sursauta lorsqu'elle vit deux petits yeux bleus océan la fixé. Elle sursauta à la vue de ce petit garçon qu'elle reconnaissait comme :

« Castle ! » s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

« Non Rodgers mais tu peux m'appeler Rick, j'suis qu'un enfant, alors appelle moi par mon prénom. D'ailleurs tu t'appelles comment toi ? » Rétorqua calmement l'enfant, intrigué par ce nom qu'elle ne cessait d'employé.

La jeune femme bégaya, troublée. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais alors comment était ce possible ? Kate Beckett la terre à terre celle qui ne croyait pas à la magie ou à la science fiction commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale. Ce genre de scénario était tout à fait le genre de son partenaire qui croyait à l'influence de l'Univers sur leurs vies, mais pas elle.

« Tu te souviens plus ? » s'inquiéta l'enfant, surpris de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

Le petit garçon était à genoux sur le lit, les mains posées sur le lit de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il la fixait intrigué tête penché sur le côté, et plus que jamais, Kate eut l'impression d'avoir son partenaire en face d'elle, ce qui la perturba un peu plus. Un Castle de 10 ans, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

« Je … Si… Kate, je m'appelle Kate ! » Bafouilla-t-elle enfin, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Richard.

« C'est joli ! Dis ça va ? Tu nous as fais peur ! T'es devenue toute pâle, puis après t'es tombée dans les pommes ! Alors on t'a amené chez nous avec mère car tu n'avais pas de papiers sur toi. » Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kate ouvrit la bouche mais encore une fois aucun son ne sortit. Elle passa un long moment à dévisager ce petit bambin dont le visage inquiet lui rappelait tant celui de ''son'' Castle. Elle sourit se mordant les lèvres même enfant son « partenaire » semblait se faire du souci pour elle C'était touchant mais assez perturbant. Elle rit devant sa réflexion stupide, son partenaire avait 42 ans et non 10.

« En qu'elle année sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

« Tu sais plus ? » s'étonna le petit Rodgers en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

« Euh non…je… rappelle le moi, s'il te plait ? » bafouilla-t-elle en se mâchouillant doucement la lèvre ce qui fit sourire Rick.

« Nous sommes le 30 juin 1979 ! » déclara-t-il fièrement.

Kate accusa le coup, non sans mal. Comment s'était elle retrouvé ici, en 1979 ? Comment était ce possible ? Que lui était il arrivée ? Une faille spatiotemporelle s'était ouverte et l'avait engloutie ? Non, sérieusement, cette réflexion était digne des théories Castlelienne. Mais pour le coup, elle aurait aimé que son partenaire soit là pour lui proposer une de ses théories parce qu'elle séchait lamentablement. Son esprit cartésien ne pouvait ni ne voulait croire à la réalité de cette situation.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant. Mais cette dernière avait quelque chose de spéciale car en plus des affiches de vaisseaux spatiaux et autres pirates ou cow-boys, il y avait aussi des photos de couverture de livres de grands auteurs. Tout à fait l'univers qu'elle imaginait en pensant à l'enfance de son écrivain. D'ailleurs, elle reconnaissait le nom de ses auteurs fétiches. Plus elle observait cette chambre, plus elle y découvrait des éléments qui lui parlaient de son partenaire et de l'univers qu'il s'était créer. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, elle devait bien reconnaître que tout laissait à penser qu'elle avait bel et bien fait un saut dans le temps.

Kate regarda le petit garçon qui la fixait de ses petits yeux malicieux. Elle lui sourit naturellement, sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était adulte. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire puis il se leva en sautant du lit.

« Bon ! Tu viens manger ? J'ai préparé le dîné pendant que tu dormais ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de stopper sa course vers la porte, tournant la tête vers elle avant d'ajouter avec une expression malicieuse qu'elle lui connaissait bien « Mais tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille prendre une douche ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du petit lit d'enfant.

« Parce que tu pue ! » déclara-t-il en rigolant franchement.

« Oh ! » s'étouffa Kate avant de constater qu'il n'avait pas tord.

« La salle de bain est juste en face, je vais chercher des vêtements à mère, ils devraient t'aller » lança-t-il en se ruant hors de la pièce sans attendre sa réponse.

Un peu surprise, Kate resta quelques secondes sans réaction, puis sortant de sa torpeur, elle se leva, gagnant la salle de bain. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, et qui sait, peut-être qu'en sortant, elle découvrirait que tout était rentrer dans l'ordre, qu'elle était chez elle, et surtout, qu'elle ne venait pas de dormir dans le lit de son futur partenaire, ami, et bien plus que cela… Parce qu'une chose était sûre, des choses comme ça ne se produisait que dans les films aux scénarios surnaturels. Pas dans la vie de la très rationnelle Kate Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un cadeau oui nous sommes de gentilles filles, donc pour la suite tout dépendra de vous oui de vous car nous adorons écrire mais aussi vous lire, alors n'hésitez pas et commenté la suite dépendra de vous, si vous la voulez soyez nombreux a nous commenter, nous posterons pas avant dix commentaires différents. Donc le destin de cette fic et de toutes les autres fics que nous avons est entre vos mains ! Alors faite pas votre Lavigna commentez !_

**Chapitre********3 :******

**POV********de********Kate :******

Décidément cette douche était un bienfait pour son corps, et ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. Mais les questions demeuraient toujours aussi présentes. Comment avait elle put se retrouver plus de 30 ans en arrière ? Que lui était il arrivé ? La recherchait-on dans le présent ? Quelles conséquences sa venue dans le passé de Castle aurait-elle sur lui ? Elle avait toujours entendu dire dans les films fantastiques qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans l'histoire, au risque de modifier le futur, enfin le présent, leur présent, mais dans son cas comment faire car elle ne connaissait rien, ou si peu, du passé de son partenaire. Le fait de simplement l'avoir rencontré, n'affecterait-il pas déjà son avenir, enfin le présent, qu'elle connaissait ? Kate resta un long moment sous le jet bouillant puis après s'être enroulée d'une serviette, sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit le petit Richard Rodgers assis sur son lit. Normal lui diriez-vous puisse que c'était sa chambre, mais son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine car elle se trouvait à moitié nue devant l'homme qui occupait ses pensées en quasi permanence. N'importe quoi se dit-elle, ce n'est pas un homme mais un petit garçon de 10 ans. Oui mais dans 30 ans il deviendra l'homme de tes rêves, oui mais pour l'instant c'est encore un enfant, inutile d'être gênée. Elle fronça les sourcils, cette conversation avec elle-même était vraiment ridicule. En fait, c'était toute cette situation qui était grotesque.

Le petit bonhomme tourna la tête en l'entendant et sauta de son lit pour s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière se crispa et cacha un peu plus sa nudité dans un geste réflexe. Il lui fit face et lui tendit des affaires propres.

« Je suis qu'un petit garçon alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? » voulut-il savoir, intrigué par le comportement de sa nouvelle amie.

De plus en plus gênée, elle sentit le rouge monter de plus belle à son visage. Même à cet âge il avait le dont de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait du s'entraîner longuement pour arriver à un tel niveau de dextérité, mais elle allait finir par croire que chez Castle cette capacité était innée.

« Mère me donne ça pour toi ! » Poursuivit le gamin en lui tendant des vêtements propres.

Kate prit les affaires, les arrachant presque des mains du gamin. Petit Ricky regarda la jeune femme un peu surpris, puis il la toisa de haut en bas. Cette inspection déstabilisa la détective qui se sentit rougir de plus belle. Quant au chenapan, il s'accroupit et fixa les jambes de Kate, visiblement fasciné par le spectacle. Elle déglutit ne parvenant pas à bouger. Il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sortant la langue, un air de réflexion intense sur le visage. Elle commençait à être de plus en plus perturbée devant ce regard insistant qui la troublait plus que nécessaire. Voyant les yeux de Ricky parcourir ses jambes, remontant jusqu'à la serviette qu'elle portait autour de son corps, elle eut un mouvement de recul, devant sans cesse se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un enfant et pas son Castle. Il soupira, puis se redressant, plongea ses iris bleues dans celle de jade de Kate. Elle déglutit de nouveau devant l'intensité du regard du petit.

« Pourquoi t'as les jambes aussi longues ? On dirait des échasses ! » Lança-t-il soudain d'un ton très sérieux.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de la refermée, écarquillant les yeux devant l'insolence dont faisait preuve le bambin, puis elle éclata de rire. Devant l'incrédulité du jeune garçon, elle ne put s'arrêter, et se plia en deux.

« C'est pour mieux botter les fesses des petits garçons trop curieux ! » parvint-elle à articuler avec un sourire en se penchant vers le garnement.

Fière de sa répartie et d'avoir cloué le bec à Castle, comme dans toutes leurs joutes verbales, la détective repartit dans l'hilarité à la vue de la mine dépitée et légèrement inquiète du garçon.

« Maintenant que tu sens bon, viens manger ! » l'informa-t-il alors qu'il partait en courant comme pour mettre ses fesses à l'abri.

Cette phrase eue pour effet de stopper net les rires de Kate. Elle se souvint d'une phrase de son partenaire. « Vous sentez bon la cerise ». Elle sourit, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la nostalgie qui menaçait de la submergée, puis après s'être habillée, elle rejoignit Ricky et Martha.

« A très chère vous tomber à point ! » s'exclama Martha en la voyant arriver « Je dois repartir, puis je vous demander de garder mon petit Ricky ? Il a l'air de bien vous aimer, ce qui est assez nouveau quand on sait toutes les nurses qu'il fait fuir, et comme je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler l'association pour une nouvelle nounou, je vous le propose, de plus j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez perdue, que vous ne saviez pas trop où vous étiez, je vous offre mon toit en compensation, bien sûr je vous paierais gracieusement ! » Débita Martha à un rythme qui donna le tournis à Kate.

Beckett ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était un peu choquée par le comportement désinvolte de Martha qui après tout ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant elle lui confiait son fils. N'était il pas censé être ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ? Kate commençait à comprendre l'étrange relation qu'il y avait entre son écrivain et sa mère. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance heureuse. Ne manquant de rien sauf peut être de l'essentiel : l'amour de sa mère. Bien qu'elle savait à qu'elle point Martha aimait son fils, elle l'avait beaucoup délaissé, lui préférant sa carrière. Elle comprenait un peu plus le comportement puéril au possible de son partenaire. Tout petit, il avait dû s'assumer seul, allant de baby Sitter en baby Sitter, sans vraiment avoir d'enfance. Alors il rattrapait le temps perdu aujourd'hui.

« Oui ! » s'entendit elle dire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il était hors de question pour elle de laisser son ami seul, qu'il ait 10 ans ou 42. Elle voulait être là pour lui comme il était là pour elle, ou serait là pour elle. Avec tous ces rappels à l'ordre qu'elle s'infligeait, elle allait finir par devenir folle, si elle ne l'était pas déjà ! Chassant ces pensées parasites, elle se re-concentra sur le moment présent et sur son désir de venir en aide à Ricky. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à lui-même. Surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard triste de Rick qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle pouvait bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, le manque d'un parent. Elle qui à son âge entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère…

Cette réflexion percuta Kate de plein fouet. En 1979 sa mère vivait et…était enceinte d'elle. Mon dieu ! Elle allait pouvoir revoir sa mère, une dernière fois. Elle allait pouvoir réentendre sa voix, revoir ce sourire qui lui manquait tant, se re-familiariser avec son parfum et le son de son rire. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, la tirant de nouveau de ses pensées.

Elle baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ricky. Il avait ce regard, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait la réconfortée, la soutenir. Voir ce regard qu'elle connaissait tant sur le visage de ce petit garçon lui serra cœur. Elle aurait aimer que son partenaire soit là en cet instant. Resterait-elle bloquée dans cette époque pour toujours ou pourrait elle revoir son partenaire, ami et…et tellement d'autre chose, s'interrogea-t-elle dit elle.

« Kate ? » l'appela-t-il inquiet de son mutisme.

La voix du petit garçon la fit sursautée. Son prénom dans sa bouche était doux, tendre. Pourquoi alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, du moins dans cette époque, s'intéressait-il déjà tant à elle au point de s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-il en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux si sincères resserrèrent un peu plus son cœur, l'image de son partenaire apparaissant sous ses yeux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas faire peser sur ses épaules le poids de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle en accentuant son sourire pour donner plus de poids à son affirmation.

Il fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, mais ne commenta pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Martha n'était plus là.

« Ta mère est partie ? » s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de ne pas avoir noter le départ de la pétillante actrice.

Elle vit Castle, enfin Ricky, détourné la tête en serrant les dents, et elle comprit que même s'il n'en disait rien et faisait tout pour s'en cacher, l'attitude de sa mère lui était très douloureuse. Il alla chercher le repas puis les servit, le tout sans prononcer un seul mot, fait très surprenant quand on le connaissait, quel que soit son âge.

« Au moment où tu as dis oui ! D'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas rester tu peux partir, je m'en fou ! » Lança-t-il finalement, retrouvant son attitude pleine de défi.

Elle le regardait, scrutant son visage neutre, mais le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait que c'était faux. Il ne s'en foutait pas, bien au contraire, mais il préférait agir comme tel, trop habitué à voir les gens agir comme s'il n'existait pas, ne prenant jamais ses sentiments et ses désirs en compte.

« Et rater un festin ? Ca ne va pas la tête ! » S'exclama-t-elle, choisissant de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement alors qu'il servait Kate, puis ses lèvres se pincèrent pour enfin s'étendre dans un sourire. Son regard pétilla de gaieté alors qu'il finissait de servir le repas, et Kate sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le repas. Il semblait de nouveau heureux, et Kate se surprit à sourire en l'observant. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire le lendemain.

« Toi que veux-tu faire ? » lui rétorqua-t-il contre toute attente.

Surprise elle ne sut que répondre, déstabilisée par la répartie, et ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Décidément à 10 ou 42 ans, elle avait parfois bien du mal à suivre le cheminement tortueux de ses pensées.

« Je crois que tu as envie de faire quelque chose demain alors on le fera ! » expliqua-t-il devant son expression perplexe.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Comment savait-il ? Elle le dévisageait, incrédule. Il lui sourit puis continua tranquillement à manger. Elle était complètement subjuguée par cette connexion qui existait entre eux et ce alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

« Mais toi, tu ne veux pas aller quelque part ? » insista-t-elle, songeant qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose qui lui ferait vraiment envie pour une fois.

Il la regarda aspirant un spaghetti, laissant un éclat de tomate sur son nez ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et avec un sourire tendre essuya la sauce tomate du bout de son nez, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Le regard que lui lança Ricky à ce moment lui rappelait tellement celui de Rick…Il lui manquait. Elle voulait tant le revoir ! Pourquoi avait-elle ce besoin ?

« Il te manque ? » retentit la voix de Ricky, faisant à nouveau écho à ses pensées.

« Qui donc ? » Demanda t'elle tout en craignant la réponse.

« Ton amoureux ! Ce Castle dont tu parles tout le temps ! » Soupira Ricky en roulant des yeux, excédé qu'elle le prenne pour un imbécile.

« Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, non il est juste un ami et … » protesta-t-elle par réflexe.

Il l'interrompit, ne voulant pas l'écouter s'embourber dans ses explications, qu'il jugeait si peu crédible qu'il ne préférait même pas la laisser les prononcées. Il se contenta donc de la regarder avec intensité avant de se lever sans crier gars.

« Je vais me coucher tu viens ? Je ferais la vaisselle demain. » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre.

Elle le regarda un peu choquée par ce changement de sujet intempestif. Les enfants avaient ce don de passer à autre chose sans transition aucune. Puis réfléchit intensément à cette simple proposition de dodo.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas dormir sur le divan moi ! Alors sois tu dors avec moi, soit… ben tu dors là, dans ce canapé inconfortable, mais je te conseil pas ! Une fois j'ai dormis là en attendant ma mère et j'ai pas aimé mon réveil ! J'ai un grand lit alors viens ! » Expliqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas de sa place.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus perturbée. Ces mots innocents raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son Castle et au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé un lit. S'il lui avait proposé cela, elle aurait sûrement ronchonner pour la forme mais aurait elle dit non pour autant ?

« Bon tu te décides ou tu restes dormir là dans la cuisine ! » s'impatienta le garnement, ne voyant pas ce que sa proposition avait de si étrange.

Apres un long moment de réflexion, Kate se décida. Elle constata que Ricky était déjà partit dans sa chambre, visiblement lassé d'attendre qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage, puis rejoignit le petit dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était déjà couché et semblait dormir. Quoi déjà ? Se dit la détective. Remarque les enfants avaient une facilité déconcertante de s'endormir à tout moment et n'importe où alors dans leur lit, c'était assez normal. Kate observa un moment Ricky dormir. Il était si adorable avec sa bouille boudeuse, son pouce à peine entré dans sa bouche comme s'il luttait contre son âge, son enfance. Elle pinça ses lèvres, puis avec un sourire empli de tendresse et d'affection embrassa le front du petit.

Beckett s'installa à côté du bambin, se couvrant avec les couvertures et comme s'il l'avait sentit, le petit Rick junior se blottit contre elle, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. La jeune femme regarda ce petit qui s'était lové contre son épaule, envahie par une vague de tendresse. Il dormait à point fermé, le pouce entièrement rentré dans la bouche cette fois comme assumant ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un enfant. Il avait enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, un sourire de bien être sur les lèvres. Mais de son côté, c'était tout autre chose car pour la brunette, des images de Castle l'enlaçant lui envahissait l'esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir ces flashs de son écrivain contre son corps, se blottissant contre elle. A ce moment toute rationalité l'avait abandonnée. L'enfant de 10 ans avait disparut totalement pour faire place à l'homme de 42, celui qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle.

Fermant les yeux Kate tenta de penser à autre chose, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du petit garçon mais plus elle se reculait et plus il resserrait son étreinte, se retrouvant presque sur elle. Cette situation était insupportable pour elle. Plus elle pensait qu'il était encore petit garçon, plus Castle l'homme s'imposait dans sa tête. Alors que lui dormait comme un bien heureux, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il lui semblait même sentir les effluves de parfum de celui qu'elle…Non elle ne parvenait même pas à le penser. C'est sur cette senteur rassurante qu'elle parvint à trouver le sommeil…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV********de********Rick :******

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, veillant sa muse. Il attendait un signe qui ne venait pas et qui lui prouverait que les médecins se trompaient, que Kate allait sortir du coma, qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire comme elle seule le faisait. Alors il restait là à attendre. Il avait prévenu tout leurs amis et sa famille, et ils étaient tous passés, mais n'étaient pas restés. Il avait promis de téléphoner dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et ça commençait à le rendre dingue. A quoi servait-il s'il ne pouvait pas faire la différence, l'aider à revenir d'entre les morts ? Agacé, il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à lui.

Kate était dans le coma. Soit, mais il avait entendu dire que des personnes en étaient déjà sorties. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Il se souvenait également avoir lu quelque part que ces personnes avaient besoin d'être stimulées aussi bien oralement que physiquement. Il décida donc de lui parler, et revint aussitôt prêt d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à nouveau sur cette maudite chaise, avant de se raviser. Peut-être qu'un contact physique prolongé l'aiderait ? Elle l'étriperait sûrement en se réveillant pour s'être permis de s'inviter dans son lit sans son autorisation, mais cela signifierait qu'elle était éveillée et donc sortie d'affaire. Sans plus tergiversé, il contourna le lit, et la soulevant délicatement, s'allongea à ses côtés avant de la ramenée contre son torse.

« Kate… » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en soupirant, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une infirmière qui se figea en avisant sa présence. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rappeler que l'heure des visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps, lui signifiant son congé, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Son médecin m'as autorisé à rester » déclara-t-il en encerclant Kate de ses bras, l'entourant de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, l'infirmière s'empara du dossier de sa patiente et avisa la note du médecin, qui autorisait effectivement Mr Castle à rester auprès de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, son expression austère se radoucit, et sans plus se poser de questions, elle procéda aux soins de sa patiente, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter la façon dont cet homme se comportait. Le lien qui l'unissait à cette magnifique jeune femme était si fort qu'elle pouvait presque l'apercevoir les entourant, les reliant l'un à l'autre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant au pronostique vitale de sa jeune patiente, et son cœur se serra de chagrin en voyant le regard empli de douleur de cet homme.

« Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer » s'entendit-elle dire avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Oui, beaucoup… Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas me laisser… » Souffla-t-il, le premier instant de surprise passé.

« Alors parlez-lui, donnez lui une bonne raison de revenir » déclara-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel, touchée par la situation dramatique de ce couple.

« Cela va-t-il réellement changé quoi que ce soit ? » s'enquit-il, sentant son optimisme légendaire prendre la clé des champs.

« Ce que nous ressentons comme vérité est la vérité, que les gens le sachent ou pas » répliqua-t-elle en finissant ses vérifications avant d'ajouter « Si vous croyez en sa guérison, elle le sentira, et ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien. C'est tout ce que vous devez faire. Croire qu'elle reviendra »

Sur ces derniers mots, et jugeant qu'elle en avait assez fait, elle sortie de la chambre d'un pas feutré, refermant silencieusement la porte de la chambre, le laissant à ses réflexions. De nouveau seul avec lui-même, Rick reporta toute son attention sur Kate, et arqua un sourcil en avisant le léger sourire qui parait ses lèvres.

« Tu sais Kate… » Commença-t-il en la tutoyant, jugeant stupide de la vouvoyez alors que d'une elle ne pouvait pas le remettre à sa place, et que de deux, il s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir son cœur. Inspirant profondément, il reprit « Tu dois me revenir… L'Enfer, c'est quand la vie devient un cauchemar et c'est exactement ce que je vis depuis ce coup de téléphone, depuis que je sais que peut-être jamais… »

Il ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase tant l'idée lui était insupportable. Et puis il devait positiver, et ce n'était pas en se montrant défaitiste et en lui envoyant des ondes négatives qu'il allait l'aider. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller un peu plus contre les oreillers, souriant alors que l'odeur de ses cheveux lui parvenait agréablement.

« Il te reste tant à faire, tant à découvrir. Et je t'aiderais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te revoir sourire » reprit-il en laissant sa main s'égarer dans les cheveux soyeux avant de poursuivre « Je sais que retrouver l'assassin de ta mère est important pour toi, et je refuse de croire que tu le laisserais gagner si facilement, pas après tout les sacrifices que tu as fait pour réunir des preuves contre lui »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, hésitant à poursuivre, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'i s'apprêtait à lui dire, il en avait souvent rêvé, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Et ce courage, cette situation, bien que dramatique, le lui apportait.

« Mais tu sais Kate… ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime qu'on doit se détruire, et je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ta mère t'aimait bien trop pour accepter que tu passes à côté de ta vie pour venger la sienne »

Le souffle coupé, il attendit les reproches de la jeune femme, mais rien ne vint bien évidemment. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu'un son imperceptible l'arrêta net. Intrigué, il chercha à comprendre ce que c'était et se pencha vers le visage de la jeune femme, tout ses sens en alerte et se figea en l'entendant de nouveau. « _Ricky_ », elle l'avait appelé Ricky. Stupéfait, il se redressa brusquement, espérant qu'elle se réveillait, mais au bout de quelques minutes il sentit la vague d'espoir qui l'avait envahie refluée, et il finit même par penser qu'il avait rêvé l'utilisation de ce surnom. Après tout, elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, sauf pour s'amuser avec lui sachant que cela l'agaçait. Dépité, il se laissa retomber lourdement en arrière, et les yeux fixés au plafond, garda le silence un long moment.

« Tu sais, j'ai compris que je faisais partie du problème… » Reprit-il comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu, comme s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce murmure «… pas à cause de ce que je t'obligeais à affronter ou de ce que j'éveille en toi que tu le veuille ou non, mais parce que je n'arrivais plus à t'approcher… » Souffla-t-il en marquant une légère hésitation, presque honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer, mais décidant finalement que c'était le moment où jamais de soulager sa conscience «… alors je t'ai abandonnée »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer ou nier l'évidence, et même si elle ne l'avait probablement pas entendu, il se sentait plus léger, plus serein qu'elle sache enfin ce qui le travaillait ces derniers temps. Et quitte à s'ouvrir à elle et à se montrer honnête, autant l'être totalement, même si en agissant ainsi, il avait un peu l'impression de lui faire ses adieux, mais encore une fois, il chassa cette déplaisante pensée, préférant penser qu'il instaurait au contraire de nouvelles bases à leur relation.

« Pardon ma belle. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise, et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps » se lança-t-il en resserrant inconsciemment son emprise autour de Kate, la pressant un peu plus contre lui, comme pour puiser en elle le courage qu'il lui manquait.

De nouveau, il baissa son regard vers elle, et soupira en ne remarquant aucun changement notable, en dehors d'un léger froncement de sourcils qu'il mit sur le compte de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir malgré son état comateux.

« Tu dois te réveiller, parce que je refuses de faire face à tout ce que nous ne ferons plus si ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne t'apporterais plus de café avec un beignet au caramel, ceux que tu préférais. Je ne te ferais plus sourire même si tu cherchais à me le cacher. Et surtout, nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble, deux vieux chnoques qui rient l'un de l'autre parce que leurs corps tombent en ruines. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Mais là c'est trop tôt Kate, bien trop tôt. Alors ne t'en vas pas… » Souffla-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouée un peu plus au fil de son monologue au point que les mots finirent par restés coincés dans sa gorge et qu'il dut s'arrêter pour chasser la boule avant de reprendre, la voix légèrement plus rauque « Il y en a des choses à regretter… des bouquins, les miens surtout, des baisers, bien trop rares à mon humble avis, des disputes, et nous en avons eu d'assez mémorables… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, coupant momentanément le fil de son discours.

Kate gémit faiblement, mais de nouveau, il choisit de mettre ça sur le compte d'un réflexe quelconque et n'y prêta pas plus d'importance que nécessaire.

« Mais surtout, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé faire partie de ta vie, d'avoir eu le privilège de te rencontrer, d'apprendre à te connaître mieux que quiconque, de t'aimer… Merci d'être toi, d'être quelqu'un que je suis fier de côtoyer jour après jour, quelqu'un que je ne me lasse pas de découvrir. Merci pour ton courage, ta gentillesse, ton empathie. Merci de ta douceur, de ta force, d'avoir toujours été belle, de m'avoir toujours donné envie de te rejoindre… » Sourit-il en laissant ses doigts s'égarés sur le velouté de sa joue.

Il sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, et il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement, retenant un bâillement. Il se sentait vidé et sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter indéfiniment contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait sournoisement.

« Kate, tu dois te réveillée, parce que tu es toute ma vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait et que je t'ai souvent déçu, et je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mais reviens-moi, et je m'assurerais que la souffrance n'aura plus aucun droit de séjour dans ta vie… » Termina-t-il dans un chuchotement alors que le sommeil gagnait finalement la bataille.

La tête enfouie dans les cheveux de sa muse, Rick se laissa finalement aller, rêvant à la vie qu'il offrirait à sa muse lorsqu'elle se réveillerait….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV********de********Kate :******

****Kate Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant au passage Small Ricky.

« Quoi que qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

Kate eut du mal à émergée de ce drôle de rêve. Il semblait d'une réalité si désarmante, que son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait.

« Ca va ? » Répéta le petit.

« Oui tout va bien ! » répondit-elle finalement en le regardant avec un sourire avant d'ajouter sans vraiment y prendre garde « Rendors toi Castle ! »

« Hey oh je ne suis pas ton amoureux moi ! » Rétorqua le jeune garçon d'une voix ensommeillée tout en blottissant son visage dans l'épaule de la détective.

« Quoi mais c'est pas mon amoureux, je te l'ai déjà dis, il est juste un partenaire, un ami, oui un ami, rien d'autre ce n'est pas mon amoureux, non jamais c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis, non mais c'est ridicule ce que… » Tempêta la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre en constatant que son interlocuteur s'était rendormit, attendrie par l'image de ce bambin qui semblait en toute confiance dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chose promise chose dû vs êtes des anges ont vous adorent donc voici notre suite à dans 10 coms ! :p A vous de voir suite ou pas !**

_**Réédition désolée pour ceux qui on lu avant pour les ftes**_

**Chapitre 4 : **

**POV de Kate : **

Elle se réveilla alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux pourtant épais de la chambre de Ricky. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'émergée et de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Tournant la tête sur le coté elle constata que le petit garçon n'était plus là. Kate se leva donc et alla directement dans la cuisine pour y voir un Rick junior en pleine action. Il ne l'avait pas vu, trop accaparé à préparer ses gaufres. Elle ne put retenir un sourire face au spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Elle le trouvait si adorable, positionner sur un marche pied pour être à hauteur du plan de travail il s'activait à fouetter la pâte avec énergie, la langue sortie, pour plus d'application.

Kate se perdit dans sa contemplation pensant à cette fois où Rick adulte avait préparé le petit déjeuné pour elle. Encore une fois elle se demandait quand elle le reverrait. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne cessait elle pas de penser à lui ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en présence de Rick enfant ? Il était le seul à lui manquer cruellement. Se dire qu'elle ne le reverrait peut être jamais lui arrachait le cœur. Elle n'attendrait pas que ce petit bout adorable soit adulte, elle serait trop vielle pour lui. Elle grogna intérieurement devant la stupidité et le ridicule de ses pensées, constatant que cela devenait une habitude ces derniers temps.

« Tu va rester là sans rien dire encore longtemps ? » s'enquit-il brusquement, la faisant légèrement sursautée.

Elle regarda le jeune bambin qui la dévisageait, interloquée, puis lui sourit. Enfin, elle s'installa devant le plan de travail, s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Mettant sa tête entre ses mains, la jeune femme regarda Ricky appliquer sa préparation dans le moule à gaufres. Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant à ce que lui avait dit son ami, un jour, alors qu'elle était en couple avec Josh et cela la fit sourire. Elle avait imaginé l'écrivain lui faire des gaufres mais ce n'était pas dans ces conditions. Non, dans ses rêves, ils venaient de faire l'amour toute la nuit. Elle sentit ses joues s'embrasser à cette pensée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si fascinant à me regarder faire des gaufres ? » voulut savoir Ricky en sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui.

La jeune détective ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Et que pouvait-elle lui dire de toute façon ? Que dans l'avenir, il lui avait promis de lui préparer des gaufres ? Et qu'elle espérait qu'ils formeraient un couple lorsqu'il tiendrait sa promesse ?

« Tu penses encore à ton amoureux, il te manque, il est où ? » poursuivit Ricky, dispensant ainsi Kate de répondre à sa question.

« Ce n'es pas mon … » protesta-t-elle par automatisme avant d'interrompre sa phrase en plein milieu en voyant le jeune garçon qui semblait peu convaincu « Oui il me manque énormément mais il est très loin et je ne le reverrais peut être jamais » soupira-t-elle vaincue.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant avec un sérieux troublant.

« C'est impossible malheureusement ! » soupira-t-elle en sentant la tristesse l'envahir à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus jamais.

« Il est mort ? » demanda le petit garçon en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« Non, oh mon Dieu non ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette seule pensée.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le rejoindre ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas ! » souffla t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air troublé.

« Réveilles-toi bon sang ! Il ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie ! » s'écria le jeune Ricky en roulant des yeux face au comportement de la jeune femme.

Se réveiller ? D'un coup, elle eut un flash qui la paralysa sur place. Un camion arrivant sur elle, puis plus rien. Portant sa main à sa tête, elle chavira légèrement, se retenant au bar, soufflant comme après un sprint, que lui arrivait-il ? En un quart de seconde, junior était près de Kate, son bras sur ses épaules en équilibre sur les barreaux du tabouret.

**POV****de****Rick****:**

« Mr Castle ? » l'appela une voix alors qu'il émergeait lentement du pays des rêves.

Difficilement, il tenta de se redresser, et baissa les yeux vers la tête brune qui reposait sur son torse. Il commença par sourire en songeant qu'il avait passé toute la nuit avec Kate avant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment, et son expression s'assombrie. Kate était toujours dans le coma, et au vu de la tête qu'arborait son médecin, son état ne s'était pas amélioré. En soupirant, il s'assit doucement, ne voulant pas aggravé les blessures de Kate, et machinalement, il l'enroula de ses bras, comme pour la protégée de la discussion à venir.

« Mr Castle, nous devons discuter de la suite des évènements » déclara sans détour le médecin.

« Je vous écoutes » soupira-t-il en se renfrognant et en raffermissant sa prise sur Kate.

« L'état de mademoiselle Beckett ne s'est pas amélioré, et ses signes vitaux sont au plus bas. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais ses ondes cérébrales sont quasi plates en dehors de quelques piques provoqués je le crains par de simples réflexes. Elle ne répond pas aux diverses stimulations ce qui n'est jamais bon  
>signe » déblatéra le praticien en jetant des regards sur des chiffres et des courbes.<p>

Comme si Kate n'était plus que cela. Des chiffres et des courbes. Il savait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Pour lui, Kate ne sortirait pas de son coma. Mais il avait tord. Elle allait se réveillée. Elle allait lui revenir. Il se moquait qu'elle soit avec Josh ou un autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir à nouveau la voir sourire, plonger son regard dans le sien et la suivre dans ses enquêtes. Même si ça voulait dire rester spectateur de sa vie et la regarder faire sa vie avec un homme qui ne serait pas lui. Oui, elle se réveillerait, il en était intimement persuadé. Kate était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait, et elle ne baissait pas les bras, jamais.

« Et en examinant son dossier, j'ai constaté qu'elle avait déclaré être contre l'acharnement thérapeutique » ajouta le médecin en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Cette nouvelle, bien que choquante et difficile à encaissée, ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Kate était une fonceuse, une battante incapable de rester inactive au risque de devenir folle. Il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de finir le reste de sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital, soumise au bon vouloir d'autrui. Mais tout son être se révoltait à l'idée de ce que les paroles du médecin laissaient sous-entendre. Il n'en était pas question. Il mourrait pour elle sans la moindre hésitation, mais la débranchée, être celui qui lui donnerait la mort, ça non jamais. Et il réalisa une chose qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement intérieur. C'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais cela lui était égal.

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devez avoir cette discussion, mais avec son père. Il est la seule famille qu'il lui reste » déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Kate comme pour s'excuser de ne pas être aussi fort qu'elle.

« Non. Dans son dossier, elle vous désigne expressément comme la personne à contacter en cas de problèmes. C'est donc à vous que reviens la décision » rétorqua le médecin en regardant à nouveau le dossier de Kate, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur.

Il se sentit à la fois flatté que Kate ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier ainsi sa vie, et affligé de devoir être celui qui prendrait la décision finale. Il savait qu'elle avait dû faire cela pour éviter à son père de se retrouver face à ce choix douloureux, et il comprenait, mais avait-elle pensé à la souffrance à laquelle il devrait faire face ? Comment voulait-elle qu'il prenne une telle responsabilité en sachant que cela impliquerait de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Pas tant qu'il aurait encore un espoir, même infime, qu'elle se réveille.

« Elle va revenir, il faut juste qu'elle retrouve le chemin… » souffla-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Mr Castle, votre foie en cette jeune femme est admirable, mais tout les tests que nous lui avons fait subir sont formels. Son coma est irréversible malheureusement » soupira le médecin, et la lueur de pitié qu'il vit dans son regard lui hérissa le poils.

« Vous ne la connaissez pas docteur. Moi si. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle trouvera la  
>force de revenir et elle fera mentir toutes vos foutues analyses ! » rétorqua-t-il en le défiant du regard.<p>

« On ne vous a jamais dit que trop d'obstination confinait à la stupidité ? » l'interrogea-t-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Si, tout le temps, mais ce que vous appelez stupidité, j'appelle ça espoir » répliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur Kate.

Elle avait l'air si sereine en cet instant, qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans son lit avant de lui ordonner en lui hurlant dessus de dégager ses fesses de là avant qu'elle ne lui plombe le derrière.

« Dites-moi docteur, combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'elle survive à cet accident ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter Kate du regard.

« Pas beaucoup… » fut-il bien obligé de reconnaître en poussant un nouveau soupire.

Rick sourit de satisfaction à la réponse du praticien, et l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite s'excuser alors que son bipper sonnait et qu'il quittait la chambre de Kate.

« Allez Kate, il s'agirait de se réveiller ! Ce n'est quand même pas un malheureux camion qui va abattre la grande Kate Beckett ! » souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, juste à l'endroit où le choc qu'elle avait subit à la tête était visible, comme pour faire disparaitre la blessure.

Se redressant, il scruta à nouveau les traits de son visage, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage se crispé légèrement. Tournant les yeux vers la machine qui enregistrait ses ondes cérébrales, il remarqua un pic plus important que les autres apparaître subitement avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Et l'espoir enfla dans sa poitrine. Il se moquait de ce que les médecins disaient. Pour lui, c'était le signe qu'elle l'entendait et qu'elle tentait de revenir. Quoiqu'elle ait entendu, cela l'avait fait réagir.

**POV****de****Kate****:**

« Hey ça va ? » s'enquit Ricky, l'inquiétude fortement présente dans sa voix.

Soupirant, elle sourit essayant de chasser la nausée qui lui étreignait l'estomac. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait une drôle de sensation, comme si sa vie était en danger.

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas une petite baisse de tension. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant.

Castle kid la regarda peu convaincu, inquiet pour elle. Kate revoyait son « Rick » lorsque ce dernier la regardait de la même façon, se faisant du souci pour elle. Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire tant de fois avec la version adulte sans jamais oser le faire. Kate Beckett posa une main sur la joue du bambin et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Mais euh ! T'as pas le droit de me faire des bisous sans mon accord ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon devenu rouge pivoine en sautant du tabouret.

Kate le regarda en souriant puis se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre un jour Rick lui reprocher de l'avoir embrasser. Et le fait qu'il ait 10 ans n'y changeait rien.

« C'est mignon tu rougis ! » rigola-t-elle une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

« Je ne rougis pas ! T'es qu'une vielle, pourquoi je rougirais ? » répliqua-t-il en s'empourprant de plus belle, se triturant les doigts d'un air gêné.

Kate le regard en coin, tentant de calmer son hilarité. A force de se faire traiter de vieille, elle allait finir par se vexée ! Le voyant se remettre à sa tache des gaufres, elle sourit en constatant qu'il fuyait son regard, les joues toujours écarlates. Il se remit à fouetté la pâte assez brusquement, faisant sortir quelque peut la préparation du saladier.

« Euh je crois que tu devrais arrêter si tu veux qu'il reste de quoi faire des gaufres petit Ricky ! » remarqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de nouveau, ne voulant pas l'embarrassé un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas un petit j'suis un homme moi ! » répliqua-t-il en la toisant, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah bon? pourtant tu me disais hier être un enfant ! » s'amusa-t-elle, ravie de découvrir que leur petit jeu n'avait pas disparut parce qu'il était plus jeune.

Ricky la regarda un air mauvais sur la face. Il fit la moue et Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, voyant encore son Castle à travers le bambin. Elle soupira baissant la tête alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'assaillait. Une gaufre apparue dans son assiette et elle leva la tête, découvrant Ricky qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

« Mange tant que c'est chaud, ça va te faire du bien, t'es toute maigre ! » déclara-t-il avec aplomb.

Beckett le regarda étonnée puis éclata de rire. Elle avala sa gaufre avec appétit après l'avoir saupoudrée de sucre. Rick junior voyant qu'elle avait fini lui en mit une seconde et encore une, elle les mangea toute avec appétit et au bout de 5 gaufres souffla.

« C'est bon je n'en veux plus, je suis caler ! » déclara-t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Déjà ? J'en ai fait pleins moi ! » protesta-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

« Garde les pour ta maman ! » Dit la jeune femme en souriant tendrement.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle les regretta voyant le visage du petit s'assombrir. Elle savait pourtant que le sujet « Martha » était très sensible pour lui, même s'il faisait tout pour paraître indifférent.

« Ma mère, lorsqu'elle se décidera à se lever, déjeunera au doliprane ! » grogna-t-il en baissant la tête pour qu'elle ne voit pas la tristesse de son regard.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa pour son petit Castle, enfin Rodgers. Elle finit son café et prit une autre gaufre, même si elle n'avait plus du tout faim. Elle voulait faire plaisir à ce petit bout de chou et c'est repu, ne pouvant plus rien avaler qu'elle finit toutes les gaufres qu'avait préparé Ricky pour elle.

« Tu vas être malade avec tout ce que tu as avalé tu n'étais pas obligée de tout manger ! »  
>remarqua-t-il en la regardant faire, un sourire heureux sur le visage qui démentait ses paroles.<p>

« Bien sur que si ! tu les as préparés avec amour, juste pour moi alors je devais les finir ! » lança-t-elle en se massant le ventre, songeant qu'elle n'avait plus autant manger depuis bien longtemps.

Elle vit junior rougir torturant ses doigts de nouveau, et réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec amour… ridicule encore une fois. Décidément, elle n'en ratait pas une. Pas étonnant qu'il soit persuadé que Castle était son amoureux !

« Bon je vais aller me doucher si tu veux bien, et après lorsque nous serons près je t'amène où tu veux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de son tabouret, pressée de détourner la conversation.

« Non là où TOI tu veux aller ! Je sais que tu as quelque chose à faire d'important ! » la reprit-il avec détermination.

Encore une fois la détective fut troublée de constater que même enfant, Rick lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et c'était toujours aussi déstabilisant.

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle tendrement, se retenant de l'embrasser de nouveau, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas plus que la première fois.

« Pour que tu souris toujours ! » lança-t-il en lui adressant un immense sourire.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais cette phrase eut pour effet de lui coupé net la parole. Elle repensa à leur « Always », à Rick et elle, et cela l'attrista contrairement à d'habitude ou l'always de Castle la comblait de bonheur. Elle se leva et partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Lançant un « Je vais me doucher » en guise d'explications. Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, allumant le jet qui la transie jusqu'à ce que l'eau se réchauffe. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau et contre toute attente, elle ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots.

**POV****de****Rick****:**

Allongé sur le lit, Kate pressée contre lui, il laissait les souvenirs l'envahir. Il sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre. Il avait cru qu'elle était une fan de plus venue lui demander un autographe et avait à peine prêter attention à son visage. Mais elle l'avait surpris, et il l'avait scruté avec plus d'attention. Et avant qu'il en ait réellement pris conscience, elle l'avait envoûté. Elle n'avait que faire de sa célébrité et de son argent. Ne s'intéressait pas à lui et ne s'en cachait pas. Et il avait fait d'elle sa muse. Et leur improbable tandem avait pris naissance, et petit à petit, à force de boutades et de taquineries, de rebuffades en rapprochements, il l'avait apprivoisée. Ils étaient devenus amis, bien plus proches que de nombreux couples ne l'étaient. En fait, ils étaient un couple, le sexe en moins. Et ça ne le gênait pas. Pas vraiment, même s'il ne demanderait pas mieux que de remplir aussi cette fonction.

Il connaissait d'elle ce qu'elle dissimulait si soigneusement aux autres. Elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe quel autre homme qui avait croisé son chemin, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Kate était la femme la plus énigmatique qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais cela ne l'en rendait que plus attirante à ses yeux. Elle était belle, extraordinaire comme il se plaisait tant à le lui dire, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il voyait au-delà de son physique de rêve. Lui voyait également cette part d'elle qu'elle gardait précieusement à l'abri derrière un mur infranchissable. Mais à force de patience et de ténacité, il s'était frayé un passage à travers ses barricades, la découvrant vraiment, pleinement. Leur relation s'était peu à peu transformée, devenant plus fusionnelle, plus  
>complice. Un simple regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, ce qui leur avait souvent valut les moqueries des gars.<p>

Kate était devenue, avec Alexis, l'élément le plus important de sa vie. Elle était sa muse, sa meilleure amie, l'amour de sa vie. Il avait déjà connu l'amour, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Il aimait Kate au-delà de toutes raisons, et il n'en manquait pas pour expliquer pourquoi il en était tomber fou amoureux. Alors non, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait croire qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix, même si c'était pour lui hurler dessus. Elle allait s'en sortir, et les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, elles évolueraient, et plus aucun homme ne partageraient jamais sa vie, mais elle avait son mot à dire, et il ne voulait pas la brusquée au risque de la faire fuir. Elle seule pouvait décider de l'évolution de leur relation, et quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait à ses côtés. Il ne l'abandonnerait plus. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait, qu'il lui faisait.

« Je suis désolé Kate… » souffla-t-il en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens « Désolé de ne pas être aussi fort que tu mériterais que je le sois… pas assez courageux pour accepter de faire face à une vie sans toi. »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge m'empêchant de poursuivre, et il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, y cherchant la senteur familière. Mais celle-ci avait presque disparue, remplacée par l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux mêlée à celle de la transpiration. Mais en cherchant bien, et en faisant travailler son  
>imagination, il pouvait la sentir.<p>

« Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, mais je ne peux pas… jamais » ajouta-t-il en déglutissant pour ravaler la boule d'émotions.

D'une certaine façon, il était soulagé que la décision repose entre ses mains, parce que cela signifiait que sans son accord, ce médecin ne pourrait pas débrancher Kate. Et cet accord, il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Et tant pis si c'était égoïste de sa part, si ce choix allait à l'encontre des volontés de Kate.

« Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta mère t'a sûrement fait de la peine, mais ce n'était pas le but. Je voulais seulement que tu comprennes que parfois, aimer quelqu'un c'est accepter de le laisser partir. Je ne dis pas que c'est une chose aisée, ni même que l'on ne va pas en souffrir, mais que c'est la seule chose à faire » reprit-il en jouant avec ses doigts.

Soupirant, il se tus de nouveau, et laissa le silence envahir la pièce. Se décalant légèrement, il fixa le visage de la jeune femme, et se figea en voyant une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Unique perle salée, elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il hésita à prévenir son médecin, puis renonça en songeant qu'il lui dirait que ce n'était qu'un réflexe de son corps. Mais lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la façon qu'avait Kate de lui faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle l'entendait, et qu'elle luttait.

« C'est ça Kate, écoutes ma voix, entends mon appel… » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe.

**POV****de****Kate****:**

Elle reçu un flash assez violent qui la fit se crispée tout entière. Elle sur un brancard entourée de secouriste «_Jeune__femme__de__32__ans__accident__de__la__route__voiture__contre__camion,__multiple__plaies__et__contusions,__possible__hémorragie__interne,__ne__réagis__pas__aux__stimuli,__cœur__en__fibrillation,__pouls__filant,__sat__à__35__…_ » Le flash s'interrompit et elle revint à elle. Haletante, tremblante, la tête dans un étau, elle se sentit plus perdue et désorientée que jamais. Que voulait dire ces visions successives ? Cela semblait si réel que ce ne pouvait être de simples hallucinations. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un accident par le passé. Alors que pouvaient-elles bien signifiées ? Que cherchait à lui dire son subconscient ?

Après plusieurs minutes, elle parvint à sortir de la douche. Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par ses tremblements, elle se sécha puis s'habilla. Enfin elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau avec un comprimé pour les douleurs d'estomac. Elle sourit, décidément, qu'il ait 10 ou 42 ans, il était toujours aussi prévenant envers elle. Kate soupira, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres, et prit le comprimé avec une gorgée d'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle surprit le petit Ricky en train d'écrire sur un cahier. Elle s'attendrit en le regardant, se disant qu'elle assistait à la naissance d'un des plus grands auteurs de polars du 21ème siècle. Elle s'approcha, mue par la curiosité, et regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais elle n'eut pas le  
>temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit qu'il avait refermé le cahier avec force.<p>

« T'as pas le droit de lire ce que j'écris ! » cria-t-il rouge pivoine et le regard lourd de reproches.

Beckett leva les mains en l'air, amusée par la situation. Adulte aussi il ne voulait jamais qu'elle lise ses écrits avant qu'il ait terminé son roman, même si après il la harcelait pour savoir ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

« Pardon je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. » s'excusa-t-elle en lui lançant son sourire le plus éclatant pour se faire pardonner.

Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de lire ce qu'il écrivait à dix ans, se demandant s'il s'essayait déjà aux romans policiers ou si ses écrits étaient plus innocents.

« Veux-tu lire ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire après l'avoir longuement jaugée du regard.

« Avec joie ! Mais je croyais que c'était secret ? » lui répondit Kate, étonnée par la proposition.

« Juste toi, tu as le droit ! » lança-t-il en souriant de nouveau, avant de se lever pour lui tendre son calepin.

« Tu veux dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir le lire ? » articula-t-elle difficilement, après plusieurs essais infructueux, plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Il hocha la tête tout content. Beckett déglutit et regarda le petit garçon impatient puis ouvrit le cahier et commença à lire. Très rapidement elle se plongea dans l'histoire. Il avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, il avait déjà un don pour les mots. Bien sûr bien moins rechercher que ses livres, mais cela était fluide et agréable à lire. A la fin de la lecture Kate comprit qu'il extériorisait tous ses ressentis à travers ses lignes, comme le manque d'un père qu'il créait dans ses lignes. Un père qu'il dépeignait comme un super héros qui quitte sa famille pour les protégés. C'était un exutoire pour lui, pour ne pas plonger dans la détresse de l'abandon. Elle lui tendit son cahier sans prononcé un seul mot, et il la regarda interrogateur. Elle comprit alors que son opinion comptait énormément pour lui, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle pensa de nouveau à Castle et au soulagement qui se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'après l'avoir fait mariner, elle admettait qu'elle avait aimé son dernier livre.

« N'arrêtes jamais d'écrire ok ? » lui conseilla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur son épaule et plongeant son regard dans le sien pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Il acquiesça heureux et sans lui poser aucune autre question partit direction la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt bleu avec une mention qui fit rire Kate « NYPD ». Elle savait maintenant que sa fascination pour la police ne datait pas de leur rencontre !

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard devant le miroir du couloir, vérifiant son apparence, ce qui redoubla un peu plus les rires de la jeune détective.

« Pour rien ! Allons-y ! » sourit-elle en attrapant leurs vestes.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il timidement en enfilant son blouson.

« Adoré ! C'est un honneur d'avoir lu le premier roman d'un grand écrivain ! » sourit-elle en le regardant, amusé de le voir rougir, un sourire aux lèvres avant de sortir.

Elle savait où aller pour rencontrer sa mère. ll revoir et peut être la serrée dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui dire de se méfier. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur sa vie à venir. Y compris changer sa rencontre avec Rick. Après tout, elle n'était entré dans la police que pour  
>retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Mais celle-ci lui avait tant manquée, lui manquait toujours tellement, qu'elle était prête à prendre le risque. Peut être aurait-elle la chance de tout changer, lui dire de ne pas enquêter sur l'affaire du meurtre de Bob Harmen, de ne pas défendre Joe Poulgatti même si elle était persuadée de son innocence. Mais au fond d'elle Kate savait que rien n'y changerait. Sa mère était avide de justice, droite et fière et quoi qu'il arrive elle ne reculerait pas devant le danger alors qu'un innocent avait besoin d'elle. C'était pour cela qu'à la base Beckett voulait devenir avocate. A cause de sa mère qu'elle admirait plus que quiconque au monde.<p>

Elle se rendit donc au tribunal, là où elle était quasi certaine de la voir. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte à sa recherche suivit de près pas Ricky qui ne pipait mot, ne posant aucune question. Kate le regarda en souriant, heureuse de sa présence à ses côtés. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis comme frappé par la grâce divine il pointa son doigt devant eux.

« C'est pas elle que tu cherche ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il pointait et à ce moment elle la vit. Sa mère, sa chair, son âme, son cœur, les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Rick la regarda et passa sa main dans la sienne en faisant pression pour lui donner sa force. Kate soupira et hoqueta. Elle ne parvenait pas à avancer vers cette femme. Cette femme qu'elle adorait. C'est junior qui l'entraîna avec lui.

« Viens, tu veux lui parler, non ? »

La détective acquiesça en le dévisageant. Comment savait-il qui elle voulait voir ? Ils arrivèrent à proximité de la mère de Kate. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa bouche, fascinée par cette femme. Sa mère, la femme la plus belle, la plus fantastique au monde.

« Madame ? » l'interpela Ricky devant le silence de Kate.

Celle-ci se retourna pour leur faire face, une main posée sur son petit ventre légèrement arrondis.


	5. Chapter 5

CC les gens nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews c'est trop de bonheur pour nous contentes que cela vous plaisent, nous arrivons à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic la chapitre 6 est écris mais mérite un remaniement donc cela sera un peut plus long à venir !

Par contre com's toujours continuer à nous commenter ses nôtres nourriture à nous auteures !

Ps : Vive les Ca !

Chapitre5

POVdeRick :

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, indifférent à ses muscles engourdis et à tout ce qui l'entourait. Les infirmières allaient et venaient, mais il ne les voyait même plus, toute son attention focalisée sur elle. Comme s'il cherchait, par la seule force de son regard à la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Sa main solidement enroulée autour de celle inerte de la jeune femme, il restait là, à attendre un nouveau signe qui lui indiquerait qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle n'abandonnait pas. Par moment, il avait l'impression de la voir battre des cils, de voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais ces instants étaient si fugaces qu'il soupirait, songeant qu'il prenait simplement ses désirs pour la réalité. De toute façon, si elle avait été en phase de réveil, les infirmières l'auraient remarqué n'est-ce- pas ?

Perdu dans la contemplation du visage paisible de sa muse, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et tourna la tête surprit par cette entrée fracassante. Il poussa un soupir en apercevant le médecin de Kate s'approcher de lui d'une démarche déterminée.

« Et voilà le retour de l'oiseau de mauvais augure ! » soupira-t-il en se préparant au pire.

« Monsieur Castle, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai respecté votre douleur, mais la situation ne peut pas s'éternisée, et plus vite vous accepterez l'inévitable, mieux ça vaudra pour tout le monde » déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation docteur, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Merci quand même d'être passé » grogna Rick en se détournant pour observer de nouveau Kate.

Il frémit en constatant que son visage, jusque-là serein, avait l'air tendu à présent, comme si elle se sentait menacée par la présence du médecin. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne sorte pas de son coma avec toutes les ondes négatives que ce type lui envoyait à chacune de ses visites. Encore un qui avait fait médecine pour la paie et non par véritable vocation.

« Les données ont changées depuis notre dernière discussion. Nous avons constaté que mademoiselle Beckett se révélait être un donneur compatible pour plusieurs patients en attente d'une greffe d'organes, et nous voudrions votre accord pour procédé au prélèvement le plus rapidement possible afin de soulager la souffrance des familles des patients… » Expliqua le médecin.

Un halètement incrédule lui échappa. Il rêvait où ce médecin de pacotille était en train de lui demander l'autorisation pour jouer au docteur Maboul sur Kate ? Vous ne voulez pas la débranchée ? Pas de problème, nous allons donc lui prendre quelques organes ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet hôpital ? Fou de colère, il tenta de se maîtriser, mais avait de plus en plus de mal alors que le docteur Foldingue poursuivait son monologue. Il paraissait persuader que Rick allait accepter cette alternative.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite docteur, si je ne veux pas qu'elle soit débranchée, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que vous lui voliez ses organes ! » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings de colère.

« Allons monsieur Castle, soyez raisonnable ! » soupira le médecin en prenant le ton que l'on utilisait pour raisonner un enfant récalcitrant.

« Oh mais croyez-moi docteur quand je vous dis que je suis parfaitement raisonnable. Kate n'est ici que depuis deux jours, et vous la condamnez déjà ! Mais je sais qu'il y a des patients qui sont sortis du coma après de longue période alors qu'on les disait condamnés, alors personne ne touchera à un seul des cheveux de Kate ! » Répliqua-t-il en se levant d'un air menaçant.

« Je vous en prie monsieur, vous énervez ne servira à rien… » Balbutia le médecin en reculant de quelques pas.

« Mais je suis calme, par contre je risque de l'être beaucoup moins si vous continuez de nous harcelez de la sorte. Votre rôle est d'aider Kate à allez mieux, mais au lieu de ça, vous ne cherchez qu'à la pousser dans sa tombe ! » Gronda-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

« Mais pas du tout, mais je sais reconnaître un cas désespéré quand j'en vois un, et votre égoïsme va empêcher des personnes qui pourraient enfin mener une vie normale grâce aux organes de mademoiselle Beckett de s'en sortir vivant ! » protesta le médecin avec une moue outrée.

« Mais c'est une obsession chez vous ma parole, à croire que vous en faites une affaire personnelle ! A l'avenir je ne veux plus que vous approchiez de Kate, je vais demander à la direction de cet hôpital qu'un autre médecin s'occupe d'elle ! Alors sortez immédiatement de cette chambre ! » Explosa-t-il en l'acculant près de la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, je vais vous faire expulser de cette chambre ! » s'exclama le médecin en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Mais faites donc, la presse adorerait apprendre comment les médecins de cet hôpital abuse de leur autorité médicale pour jouer avec la vie de leur patient ! Maintenant dehors ! » Lança-t-il d'un ton dur.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Rick ouvrit la porte d'une main alors que de l'autre il empoigna le médecin par le col de sa blouse avant de le pousser rudement dans le couloir sous le regard ébahi de l'infirmière qui l'avait encouragé à parler à Kate pour l'aider à sortir de son coma.

« Prenez note que ce médecin de pacotille n'est plus autorisé à s'occuper de cette patiente. Je suis prêt à avoir recours à l'ensemble de mes avocats pour cela. Je veux un médecin dont le souci premier soit la guérison de Kate et non la distribution de ses organes au premier venu ! » Tempêta-t-il avant de se retourner sans tenir compte des protestations du médecin.

Rick se figea en découvrant le père de Kate près de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, estomaqué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Mal à l'aise, il soupira et reprit sa route pour retourner auprès de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur son comportement, mais il devait d'abord se calmer. Et comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il se réinstalla près de Kate dont il prit la main machinalement avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, ignorant totalement le regard inquisiteur de Jim sur lui. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune intention de dissimuler ses sentiments pour sa muse, y compris au père de celle-ci.

« Vous m'expliquez ? » demanda doucement Jim en avançant une chaise de l'autre côté du lit de sa fille avant d'imiter le geste de l'écrivain et de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Vous saviez que Kate m'avait désigné comme le décisionnaire ultime en cas d'accident grave ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter sa partenaire du regard.

« Disons que je m'en doutais. Elle est venue me voir durant un week-end, me disant qu'elle avait modifié ce point sans pour autant me dire en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier cette responsabilité, mais il ne m'a pas été très difficile de comprendre qu'elle parlait de vous… » Sourit Jim en posant un regard attendri sur sa fille.

« Et ça ne vous a pas posé de problème qu'elle confie cette lourde responsabilité à un homme qui somme toute est un parfait étranger pour vous ? » s'enquit-il surpris que Kate en ait parler à son père, mais qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit à lui.

« Vous savez, ma fille ne me parle jamais des hommes de sa vie. Probablement parce qu'elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour elle. Mais alors qu'elle ne cesse de me répéter que vous n'êtes que partenaires, elle me parle de vous à chacune de ses visites. Alors non, ça ne m'a pas posé de problème, parce que je savais que vous étiez digne de cette tâche » sourit Jim en me lançant un regard entendu.

« Je ne l'ai moi-même appris que ce matin… » Soupira-t-il en jouant avec les doigts de Kate scrutant son visage qui s'était de nouveau détendu.

« Ce qui me ramène à la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté à mon arrivée » reprit Jim, et Rick sut de qui Kate tenait son obstination.

« Ce matin, ce docteur de bas étage m'a informé qu'il me fallait envisager le fait de débrancher Kate… » Commença Rick avant de s'arrêter en voyant Jim blêmir, et il s'empressa de le rassurer « j'ai refusé tout net bien évidemment ! Kate est une battante, elle reviendra, elle a juste besoin de se remettre du traumatisme ! » Déclara-t-il avec confiance.

« Ce qui n'explique pas votre colère » remarqua Jim en soupirant de soulagement.

« Avant votre arrivée, il est revenu à la charge, mais cette fois, il voulait que je lui signe une autorisation pour procéder au prélèvement des organes de Kate pour des greffes … » gronda-t-il en se crispant de nouveau, serrant fortement la main de Kate dans la sienne.

« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Jim en lui lançant un regard affolé.

« Comme il insistait, me traitant d'égoïste, je l'ai chassé de la chambre, et je vais m'assurer qu'il ne s'approche plus de Kate ! » termina-t-il en caressant tendrement le visage de la jeune femme.

« Kate avait raison, vous êtes la personne parfaite pour veiller sur elle… » Lui sourit Jim avec gratitude avant de poursuivre « Merci d'avoir une telle confiance en elle, d'être toujours là lorsqu'elle en a besoin… »

« Je lui ai promis que je serais toujours là pour elle, et c'est une promesse que je compte bien tenir » marmonna-t-il en tentant de refouler la vague d'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur.

« Après la mort de sa mère, j'ai vu ma petite fille se renfermée sur elle-même et se fermer aux autres. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le père idéal pour elle, l'obligeant à prendre des responsabilités qu'une adolescente de son âge n'aurait jamais du endossées, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça… » Soupira Jim avec tristesse « mais du jour où vous êtes entré dans sa vie, j'ai senti un changement s'opérer en elle. Subtile de prime abord, mais de plus en plus flagrant au fil des mois, et à présent, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma petite fille, et je vous en suis reconnaissant monsieur Castle » déclara-t-il en lui souriant franchement.

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial vous savez. Votre fille est extraordinaire, et elle aussi a transformée ma vie. Elle m'a rendu meilleur. Elle a fait de moi un homme que je peux fixer dans la glace sans honte » répliqua-t-il en portant la main de Kate à ses lèvres, y déposant un fervent baiser.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée, de vous être accroché. Je sais qu'elle n'ait pas facile par moment, ne montrant que très rarement ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a un cœur de glace, mais simplement parce qu'elle a déjà tant souffert, qu'elle a peur de se dévoilée. » Reprit Jim en soupirant.

« Je sais. C'est quelque chose que j'ai compris dès notre première rencontre, et c'est en grande partie ce qui m'a attiré en elle, cette part de mystère qui l'entoure. Et je suis fier d'avoir réussi à devenir son ami, son confident » sourit-il en se rappelant quelques-uns de leurs moments confidences.

« Ma fille est devenu le centre de mon existence à la mort de Johanna, et de la voir dans cet état me brise le cœur. Je ne sais pas si je m'en relèverais si je devais la perdre à son tour » soupira le vieil homme alors qu'une larme solitaire s'égarait sur sa joue.

« Et vous n'aurez pas à le découvrir. Kate est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle va se battre et elle nous reviendra » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Votre foi en elle est admirable, et je comprends pourquoi elle est tombé amoureuse de vous… » Lui sourit-il amusé par l'ébahissement qui venait de se peindre sur son visage.

Il venait de lui annoncer que sa fille était amoureuse de lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, comme si c'était de notoriété publique. Et que ces mots sortent de la bouche de l'homme qui la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, sauf lui-même peut-être, le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Parce que Jim n'avait eu que les bribes de confidences de sa fille pour se faire une idée, ainsi que son comportement, et voilà ce qu'il en avait déduit. Kate Beckett était amoureuse de Rick, et ce dernier n'attendait plus qu'une chose à présent, que sa muse sorte de son sommeil artificiel et qu'il puisse lui avouer que lui aussi l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle. Mu par une impulsion, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, et après une brève hésitation, et un regard incertain vers Jim qui l'encouragea du regard, il déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse avant de se redresser pour scruter son visage.

« Je jurerais qu'elle rougit… » Souffla Jim, le soulagement et l'espoir clairement évidents dans sa voix.

Et il avait raison. On avait vraiment l'impression que Kate était gênée que Rick l'ait embrassée devant son père, et avec amusement, il songea à ce qu'elle lui dirait si elle était éveillée. Mais une chose était sûre, son coma n'était pas aussi irréversible que ce charlatan le prétendait, et elle venait une fois de plus de nous en fournir la preuve.

**POV****de****Kate :**********

Kate avait perdu la voix. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, parler ou avancer. Elle se trouvait devant sa mère enceinte d'elle, et n'arrivait pas à gérer. C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup, et elle avait eu beau s'y préparer, elle était submergée par une déferlante de bonheur. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et à ce moment des flashs lui parvinrent, assez violemment :

« Kate… »

Son écrivain en pleurs. Elle ne le voyait pas mais entendait sa voix ainsi que celle d'une femme.

« Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer »

« Oui, beaucoup… Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas me laisser…

« Alors parlez-lui, donnez lui une bonne raison de revenir »

« Cela va-t-il réellement changer quoi que ce soit ? »

« Ce que nous ressentons comme vérité est la vérité, que les gens le sachent ou pas » « Si vous croyez en sa guérison, elle le sentira, et ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien. C'est tout ce que vous devez faire. Croire qu'elle reviendra »

« Tu sais, j'ai compris que je faisais partie du problème… » «… pas à cause de ce que je t'obligeais à affronter ou de ce que j'éveille en toi que tu le veuille ou non, mais parce que je n'arrivais plus à t'approcher… » …«… alors je t'ai abandonnée »

« Kate, tu dois te réveillée, parce que tu es toute ma vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait et que je t'ai souvent déçu, et je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, mais reviens-moi, et je m'assurerais que la souffrance n'aura plus aucun droit de séjour dans ta vie… »__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle sentait la chaleur de son partenaire, l'homme qu'elle aimait, son odeur qui l'enveloppait comme s'il avait été à ses côtés. Kate s'éveilla allongée sur un banc. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade. Comme pour ce baiser de couverture, elle avait l'impression troublante que les lèvres de son partenaire s'étaient posées sur les siennes, et elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée.Ricky était penché au-dessus d'elle ainsi que sa mère. Sa défunte mère était là, à la regarder le visage inquiet, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, ou comme elle le ferait dans l'avenir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Johanna.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le banc passant une main sur son visage. Petit Castle sauta du banc et couru vers la fontaine d'eau qui se trouvait dans le parc près du tribunal. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'en imbiba du liquide frais puis revint en courant vers Kate lui tendant le mouchoir.

« Tiens, passe-toi ça sur la figure ça te fera du bien ! » déclara-t-il en lui tendant le tissu mouillé.

La détective regarda Ricky en souriant et lui prit le bout de tissus pour se rafraîchir. Johanna attendrie ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet.

« Toi tu es vraiment un gentleman ! Bravo ta mère t'a bien élevé ! » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Ricky rougit ce qui fit sourire Kate. Puis il s'assit sur le banc à coté de sa future muse, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Bon ça va mieux ma fille ? » voulut-elle savoir en reportant son attention sur Kate.

Cette formulation eue pour effet de faire disparaître son sourire. Elle bégaya une phrase inintelligible.

« Beuh… bah… euh… oui… je… oui … euh … ça va ! »

Johanna Beckett posa une main sur le front de Kate qui frémit et ferma les yeux à ce contact. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle cherche à la retenir. Sa mère faisait souvent cela lorsqu'elle était enfant pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour son ange. La jeune avocate observait la détective avec attention, troublée sans savoir pourquoi cette jeune femme avait un tel effet sur elle. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Elle sentait comme un lien invisible entre elles mais comment était ce possible ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée, et pourtant avait l'étrange impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

« Vous êtes un peu chaude vous devriez consulter un médecin » s'inquiéta-t-elle en découvrant que la jeune femme était moite de fièvre.

« Non je euh…Non merci euh ça va je vais bien juste une peu…de…de surmenage ! » la rassura maladroitement Kate, sa belle assurance habituelle envolée.

« A votre âge ma jolie ce n'est pas bon de vous surmenée, profitez de la vie avec votre petit ami ! » répliqua malicieusement Johanna, ne doutant pas qu'une aussi jolie femme avait un homme dans sa vie.

« Je ne… enfin je…il… » Bafouilla la jeune femme en déglutissant.

Retenant ses larmes, elle sentit la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne. Il lui sourit et elle trouva la force, oui elle puisa l'énergie dont elle avait besoin, dans ce petit garçon au regard d'océan, comme elle le faisait toujours avec son partenaire. Faisant face à sa mère elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant de bonheur.

« Vous avez raison j'ai la vie devant moi, je dois en profiter… » Approuva-t-elle.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, sa condition lui revint en mémoire comme un boomerang, et découragée, son regard s'assombrit, son sourire s'estompa et elle baissa la tête. Inquiète, par ce revirement soudain qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Johanna posa une main sur celle de Kate, comme pour l'encourager à se confier à elle en toute confiance.

« Qu'y a t il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« J'ai peur de ne plus jamais revoir celui que j'aime… » Déclara-t-elle sans plus aucun détour ou mensonge, après avoir jeté un regard furtif à Ricky.

La mère de Kate prit les mains de cette dernière dans les siennes dans un geste spontané. A ce moment elle ne savait pas qui était la jeune femme, ne pouvant même imaginer le lien de parenté qui les unissait, mais sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour cette inconnue, comme si elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Etait-ce leur ressemblance troublante ? Les yeux de cette jeune femme qui faisaient miroir aux siens ? Elle la comprenait sans la connaître, elle lisait en cette femme d'apparence si forte qui cachait un cœur fragile et meurtri, comme en personne d'autre, pas même Jim.

« Tu dois y croire ne jamais renoncer ! Si vous vous aimez vraiment rien ne vous sépara. » Déclara-t-elle en la tutoyant sans même y penser, trouvant cela plus naturel que de la vouvoyez.

« Sauf la mort ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kate les larmes aux yeux.

« Il ne faut jamais pensé à ça et vivre le moment présent. Carpe Diem ma chérie. » Répliqua la jeune avocate en tapotant la main de la jeune détective.

Johanna se surprenait dans ses paroles, elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si proche de la jeune femme face à elle, pourquoi son cœur débordait pour cette étrangère qui ne semblait pas en être une. Le garçonnet balançait ses pieds dans le vide d'un air désabusé, soupirant de temps en temps comme s'il s'ennuyait mais il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation prenant des notes.

« Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'attendra, c'est si compliqué entre nous ! Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec lui mais pourtant il est toujours là ! Dés que je vais mal, il est là. Lorsque j'ai besoin de lui il est là. C'est un homme formidable mais je suis effrayée. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi si je cède, si je me laisse aller. Qu'un jour il se réveille en se demandant ce qu'il fait avec moi et me quitte lassé. Il a toujours eu toutes les femmes qu'il voulait et je me refuse à lui. Alors suis-je un défi ? Ne cherche-t-il qu'à avoir la seule femme qui lui résiste ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce qu'il ressent pour moi est de l'amour ou juste du désir. » Expliqua Kate se laissant enfin aller à exprimer à voix hautes ses peurs les plus profondes.

« Oh mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans désir ! La différence se voit dans les yeux de celui que tu as choisis, regarde le et tu verras. Tu y liras ce que tu désires y lire car après tout si ton cœur l'a choisit ce n'est pas pour rien. » La rassura Johanna avec conviction avant d'ajouter « Un homme ne reste pas auprès d'une femme des années durant juste pour la mettre dans son lit. Un homme qui n'a seulement que du désir pour elle n'accourt pas dés qu'elle a besoin de lui. Seul un homme sincèrement amoureux fait ça ! » Ajouta-t-elle voyant que sa jeune amie doutait encore.

« Oui tu … vous avez certainement raison ! » reconnut Kate après réflexion, constatant que comme toujours sa mère savait trouver les mots justes pour la rassurée et la réconciliée avec la vie.

« Bien sur ma chérie ! Je parle en connaissance de cause ! » S'exclama Johanna en riant légèrement avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence « J'ai fait languir mon mari avant de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait mais il est resté car il m'aimait vraiment. »

La jeune détective sourit se souvenant parfaitement de cette histoire que sa mère lui racontait souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant, la fillette qu'elle était alors ne se lassant jamais de cette histoire digne d'un conte de fée. Le jeune Ricky écoutait tout cela d'une oreille attentive pensant que l'homme que son amie aimait était le genre de personne qu'il voulait devenir. Mais quelque chose aussi l'intriguait ces deux femmes disaient ne pas se connaître pourtant elles semblaient extrêmement proches.

« Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux? Vous vous ressemblez tant qu'on dirait des sœurs ! » Déclara-t-il soudain, son regard interrogateur passant de l'une à l'autre.

Voila des sœurs, Johanna Beckett avait l'impression d'avoir sa sœur sous les yeux. Pourtant, elle n'en avait jamais eu à moins que ses parents lui aient caché des choses. Kate sourit en pensant que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Kate poursuivit ses confidences sans se préoccupé de Ricky, se voyant mal expliquer qu'en fait, elles n'étaient pas sœurs mais mère et fille. Sa mère fuirait sûrement en la prenant pour une folle, et elle voulait encore un peu profiter de sa présence.

« J'espère sincèrement que je vivrais une histoire d'amour aussi forte que la votre. » soupira-t-elle une expression rêveuse sur le visage en pensant à Castle.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître cet homme pour savoir qu'il t'aime. A travers tes mots je l'ai compris. Et toi, tu en es éperdument amoureuse n'est ce pas ? » S'enquit-elle doucement.

Elle avait posé une question, mais le ton de sa voix sonnait comme une affirmation, et Kate rougit violement. Elle voulait nier. Mais comment mentir à sa mère, elle qui la connaissait si bien ?

« Oui comme jamais je ne l'ai été encore dans ma vie. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus, gênée de l'admettre devant le principal intéressé, même si celui-ci n'avait heureusement pas conscience qu'elle parlait de lui.

« Alors sautez le pas, la vie est bien trop courte. » sourit Johanna, attendrie par le comportement de cette jeune femme en qui elle se retrouvait tant.

« Johanna ma chérie ! » retentit soudain une voix masculine derrière la jeune avocate.

Le cœur de Kate se serra lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de son père. Elle regarda sa mère dont le visage s'était éclairé d'une lueur qu'elle avait souvent vu enfant. A cette époque elle ne pouvait pas la comprendre étant trop jeune et même adolescente, n'ayant jamais vraiment connu le grand amour. Mais aujourd'hui cette lumière qui transcendait tout l'être de sa mère, Kate la comprenait parfaitement car elle sentait cette aura émanée d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son partenaire, lorsqu'il lui souriait, était auprès d'elle ou même lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Oui Kate avait enfin compris ce que signifiait la lumière qui se dégageait de sa mère et de son père. Ils étaient tous simplement des âmes sœur, comme Rick était la sienne.

Jim s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa avec passion sans même se préoccuper des gens qui les entouraient, enveloppés dans leur bulle de bien être comme tout les amoureux du monde, une main posée sur son ventre comme pour unir le fruit de leur amour dans la bulle. Kate ne put retenir ses larmes à cette vision du bonheur qu'on lui avait si soudainement arraché. Tout ça lui rappelait tant de choses, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle n'était pas triste, juste nostalgique à l'évocation de ce bonheur enfuit. Constat assez surprenant lorsqu'on savait combien sa mère lui manquait. Elle sentit une petite main sur sa joue essuyer ses larmes. Ricky la regardait en souriant. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui fit un câlin comme seul un enfant pouvait le faire.

« Tout ira bien Kate ! » lui assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

« Kate ? » entendit-elle Johanna s'exclamée.

L'intéressée leva la tête vers Johanna, surprise par l'expression quasi euphorique de sa mère. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« C'est votre prénom? Diminutif de Katherine? » S'enquit Johanna, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus, et Kate ne put qu'acquiescer avant que Johanna ne murmure « C'est magnifique… »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu entends ma chérie, nous avons enfin trouvé ton prénom, celui d'une personne formidable à qui j'espère que tu ressembleras. » déclara l'avocate en posant une main douce et protectrice sur son ventre tout en regardant son mari avec qui elle échangea un sourire complice.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent émue, Kate ne retenait plus ses larmes et celles de sa mère se mirent à couler à leur tour.

« Katherine Beckett … » Et sans plus de préambule Johanna serra Kate dans ses bras qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Jo ? Tu viens, tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous ! » Retentit la voix de Jim, obligeant les deux jeunes femmes à rompre leur étreinte.

« J'arrive Jim ! » soupira Johanna, surprise de ne pas vouloir se séparer de Kate, mais se reprenant, elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Ricky, lui ébouriffant les cheveux une nouvelle fois « Prend bien soin de ton amie, en attendant qu'elle retrouve son amoureux. »

« Oui madame promis, je serais son chevalier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son prince. » lui répondit le petit garçon avec un immense sourire, faisant rire de concert Johanna et Kate.

« Tu seras un très bon mari plus tard ! Ta femme aura de la chance de t'avoir mon garçon ! » Sourit-elle, attendrie par l'attitude protectrice de ce petit bonhomme envers cette jeune femme.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir violement quant à Kate son cœur se serra. Sa mère avait en quelque sorte rencontrée le futur homme de sa vie et elle lui avait donné sa bénédiction, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle en retirait. Regardant ses parents s'éloignés, le poids que Kate avait sur le cœur s'évapora peu à peu. Oui elle ferait tout pour revenir auprès de celui qu'elle aimait… Mais soudain elle repensa à une chose

« Mam… Johanna ? » S'écria-t-elle soudainement en repensant à quelque chose.

Cette dernière se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

« Faites attention à vous, ne prenez pas de risque inutiles. Il y a des causes qui ne méritent pas de prendre des risques même si cela veut dire créer une injustice. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. La jeune avocate sourit.

« Toute cause mérite de prendre des risques, surtout si il y a injustice » lui répondit la jeune avocate en souriant.

Kate se mordit les lèvres, elle savait que sa tentative était vaine mais pensait, du moins espérait que sa mère se souviendrait de son avertissement. Sans rien ajouter, elle regarda sa mère rejoindre son père jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue.

« Kate ? » l'appela Ricky alors qu'elle continuait de fixer l'endroit où sa mère avait disparue.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers le petit garçon.

« Tu es d'accord ? » voulut-il savoir en la regardant avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'espoir.

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant s'il lui avait posé une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

« Que je sois ton chevalier en armure ? Que je t'aide à retrouver ton prince chéri. » Clarifia Ricky en lui souriant candidement.

La jeune femme sourit attendrie, passa sa main sur la joue du bambin et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Personne d'autre que toi ne peut jouer ce rôle ! » assura-t-elle avec malice.

Ricky eu un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Kate. Il sauta du banc et se mit à courir.

« Alors viens vite ma princesse allons retrouver ton prince » lança-t-il tout en sautillant, tout heureux.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, il regardait sa nouvelle amie avec des yeux brillants. C'est à ce moment qu'il heurta violement un groupe de jeunes gens à la mine pas très engageante. L'un deux grogna agressivement, attrapa Ricky par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua violement.

« Hey petit con tu m'as fait mal tu peux pas faire attention ! »

« Lâchez-le ! » Cria Kate en arrivant en courant vers le groupe.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et lorsqu'il vit Beckett, une lueur lubrique traversa son regard. Il jeta le petit garçon à terre sans ménagement, le regard braqué sur Kate. Il siffla à la vue de la jeune femme, et regardant ses compagnons il approcha d'elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Waa ma belle qu'est ce que tu fais avec les gamins viens voir les hommes ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait probablement charmeur mais qui tenait plus de la grimace perverse.

Kate se transforma en Beckett, fronça les sourcils, et sur ses gardes évalua rapidement la situation.

- Ben je veux bien mais je n'en vois pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard méprisant au chef du groupe.

L'individu perdit son sourire et approcha l'air mauvais. Ricky se releva instantanément pour se mettre devant Kate.

« La touchez pas bande de lâches ! » Dit il se mettant en position de combat.

« Hey regardez le morveux se prend pour un super héros ! » lança un des jeunes alors que les cinq jeunes voyous se mettaient à rire.

« Restes en retrait Ricky ! » déclara Kate en avançant pour faire passer Ricky derrière elle.

« Quoi non, j'suis ton chevalier et je dois te protéger en attendant ton prince. » protesta-t-il en tentant de repasser devant Kate, bien décidé à tenir son rôle.

« Je sais mais des fois, le chevalier doit savoir se retirer pour mieux protéger sa princesse. » expliqua Kate en souriant, attendrie.

Sur ces paroles Beckett poussa le petit loin d'elle faisant face aux cinq individus. Elle était forte, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir le dessus facilement, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils étaient cinq contre elle toute seule.

« Je sens que je vais adorer te possédez toi, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme ! » Affirma le chef de la bande en regardant Kate la tête penchée sur le côté en se léchant les lèvres, remontant ses attributs en signe d'anticipation.

- Ah oui ? Les friandises se méritent, viens ! » Le provoqua Kate en se mettant en position de défense.

« Tu vas pas le regretter chérie, tu vas faire connaissance avec mon colosse ! » Dit il en s'approchant d'un air arrogant.

Il voulu saisir le poignet de Beckett mais celle-ci esquiva et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos, il hurla et d'un coup de pied au fesses, elle l'envoya valdingué parmi ses compères. Deux d'entres eux tombèrent avec lui. Le boss se releva faisant face à Kate, rendu furieux par sa déconfiture.

« Putain salope tu vas me le payer. » gronda-t-il en se relevant.

Il se jeta sur elle mais en une fraction de seconde, elle l'attrapa et en une prise il se retrouva à 5m derrière elle. Ricky regardait la scène fasciné. Décidément son amie était géniale. Les autres se décidèrent à intervenir et se ruèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle en maîtrisa deux, puis trois et encore un autre. Mais ils revenaient sans cesse à la charge pour la fatiguée.

« Tu ne vas pas tenir comme ça 50 ans ma belle et lorsque tu seras épuisée je ferais de toi ce que je veux ! » Cria le chef enragé de se faire battre si facilement par une femme.

Au bout de dix minutes et malgré que Kate ait mis trois gaillards Ko, deux restaient. Le boss et un de ses comparses. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguée, mais elle ne relâchait pas ses efforts plus que deux, plus que deux Kate, tiens bon.

« Bon toi, t'es forte chérie mais tu vas pas tenir longtemps. Eh puis tu commence à m'énerver, je vais te défoncer dans tous les sens du terme. » S'exaspéra le chef de la bande, bien décidé à en finir.

« Très spirituel » Déclara Beckett sans baisser sa garde.

« Ouais tu verras je vais te faire monter au septième ciel chérie ! Mais avant faut que je te mette Ko une bonne fois pour toute ! » Affirma-t-il en la toisant d'un air mauvais.

Le chef de la bande regarda son ami lui faisant un signe de la tête et se dernier s'élança sur Kate pendant que celui-ci enfilait un coup de poing américain. Une fois son arme en place, il s'élança à son tour alors que Kate mettait Ko le quatrième gars. Elle était à bout de force, ses mouvements étaient plus lents et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'attaque de son dernier assaillant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le dernier agresseur lever le poing sur elle. C'était trop tard elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

« Nonnnnnnnn ! » entendit-elle Ricky crier avant de le voir s'interposer entre elle et son attaquant.

Le point de l'individu s'écrasa sur le visage de Castle junior en plein au dessus de son arcade. Le sang jaillit, Ricky fut propulsé en arrière et s'étala sur le sol, complètement inerte. Une marre de sang s'échappa de son front. Kate hurla se précipitant vers son petit protégé. Quant à son agresseur, il détala en entendant les sirènes se rapprochées. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux et prit le garçonnet dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu Ricky réveille-toi ! » Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en se laissant tomber à genoux, prenant le garçonnet dans ses bras.

Mais aucune réaction du petit garçon dont le sang ne cessait de couler. Kate tentait d'arrêter le sang qui s'échappait de la tête de Ricky sans y parvenir, et à ce moment la panique l'envahit. Elle allait le perdre. Par sa faute elle ne rencontrerait jamais le futur homme de sa vie.

**POV de Rick : **

Le silence avait fini par s'installer entre eux, et de nouveau, Rick se plongea dans l'observation de sa muse, indifférant au regard de Jim sur lui. De toute façon, ce dernier savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre l'avoir pour gendre. Dans ces conditions pourquoi se cacher et faire semblant ? Alors il caressait tendrement sa main, et de temps en temps ses doigts s'égaraient sur son visage. Jim lui avait fait remarquer que Kate semblait réagir à sa présence. Et il avait bien été obligé de reconnaître que ça avait été le cas dès son arrivée dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Mais il avait mis ces réactions sur le compte de son imagination débordante, surtout que personne d'autre que lui ne s'en était aperçu, mais à présent que Jim lui-même l'avait noté, il savait qu'il n'avait rien inventé.

« Je me souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés… » Déclara Rick un sourire dans la voix.

« Elle m'en a vaguement parlé, et déjà à cette époque, j'ai su que vous occuperiez une place à part dans la vie de ma fille. Il me suffisait de voir comme elle s'animait en parlant de vous pour le comprendre » approuva Jim en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Elle était tellement différente de toutes ces femmes que j'étais habitué à fréquenter qu'elle m'a immédiatement subjugué. Et j'ai voulu comprendre ce qui en elle m'attirait autant, mais plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus j'étais dérouté par sa personnalité, et à présent, je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans elle » poursuivit Rick en portant la main de Kate contre sa joue avec un regard de dévotion pure.

« Ce que j'ai pu l'entendre tempêter contre vous chaque fois que vous faisiez un truc stupide pendant une mission ! » rigola Jim avant de soupirer en voyant sa fille, inerte sur son lit d'hôpital, lui rappelant cruellement qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais l'entendre vitupérer contre son partenaire.

« Combien de fois a-t-elle pu me reproché d'avoir mis ma vie en danger ! » approuva Rick en lançant un regard tendrement moqueur à sa muse avant d'ajouter « mais ce dont elle ne semble pas se rendre compte, c'est que je suis prêt à affronter tout les dangers pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée, même si ça signifie être moi-même blessé »

« Et ça vous arrive souvent ? » s'enquit Jim en tournant légèrement la tête vers le partenaire de sa fille.

Il avait souvent entendu parler de lui, mais sa fille n'entrait jamais dans les détails, et il n'avait eu droit qu'aux grandes lignes, mais peut-être que Rick se montrerait un peu plus loquace et qu'il en saurait un peu plus sur la vie de sa fille.

« Kate ne vous a rien dit ? » s'étonna-t-il, et Jim songea qu'il aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il lui pose une telle question.

« Vous savez comment fonctionne Kate, elle ne me raconte que l'essentiel pour ne pas que je m'inquiète » éluda Jim en priant pour que Rick ne fasse pas de même.

« Quelques fois, mais en y réfléchissant, rien de bien terrible. Je sais bien que j'ai souvent plus besoin de la protection de Kate qu'elle de la mienne, mais sur certaines enquêtes, lorsque nous traquions plusieurs suspects, j'ai pu faire la différence, et même si ça me valait une bonne engueulade après, ça en valait la peine, parce qu'elle était saine et sauve. » Déclara-t-il en adoptant une expression rêveuse et le père de la jeune femme compris qu'il était sûrement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Un exemple particulier qui vous aurait marqué plus qu'un autre ? » demanda-t-il en frissonnant en imaginant parfaitement ce que les mots de l'écrivain avaient laissé entendre.

« Au cours d'une arrestation, nous avons été contraint de faire équipe avec le FBI… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Jim.

« Je m'en souviens, Kate est arrivée à la maison folle de rage. Elle n'a pas arrêté de gronder contre une femme et contre vous qui agissiez comme un gamin qui découvriez un nouveau magasin de jouets ! » Révéla Jim en souriant à ce souvenir.

« L'agent Shaw, la « Beckett des fédéraux »… » Acquiesça Rick en étouffant un rire en lançant un sourire moqueur à Kate avant de se rembrunir devant l'absence de réaction.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » voulu savoir Jim espérant le détourner de ses sombres pensées.

« Shaw a été enlevée par notre suspect qui la retenait en otage dans un entrepôt alors que nous la pensions dans un autre. Mais au moment d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Kate a eu un pressentiment, et elle s'est dirigée vers l'entrepôt qui se situait en face. Inutile de préciser que je lui ai emboîté le pas sans réfléchir. Et elle avait raison. Notre homme était là, et sur le point d'abattre Shaw. Kate s'est jetée sur lui, et ils se sont battus. Mais notre homme à réussit à récupérer son arme, et moi celle de Kate. Heureusement, j'ai ouvert le feu avant lui, et Kate l'a rapidement neutralisé » raconta-t-il calmement.

Et ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, Jim le devinait à la réaction de Kate à la fin de cette enquête et au regard éloquent qu'il posait sur sa fille en cet instant. Kate avait été en danger, bien plus proche de la mort qu'il ne se l'était imaginé à l'époque. Bien sûr, il avait bien conscience que son métier de flic la plaçait souvent en première ligne lorsqu'il y avait du danger, mais à présent qu'elle était là, allongée sans défense sur ce lit, il réalisait plus que jamais à quel point il risquait de la perdre chaque jours. Et dire qu'elle était dans cet hôpital à cause d'un chauffard et non à cause de son travail. Quelle ironie ! Et il pouvait comprendre comme Rick devait se sentir impuissant et inutile en cet instant, parce que si sur une enquête, il pouvait influer sur le destin et protéger Kate, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher cet accident de se produire.

Et plus que jamais, Jim eut conscience qu'il avait plus d'une raison d'être reconnaissant envers l'homme qui a force d'obstination et de soutien était devenu le partenaire de sa fille. Et dieu sait qu'elle avait tout fait pour combattre son attachement à cet homme, mais tout comme lui, sa fille avait fini par admettre que c'était un combat perdu d'avance et avait finalement accepté les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient, même si elle luttait encore contre ses sentiments pour lui, au moins ne tentait-elle plus de le maintenir hors de son existence. Et en temps que père, il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait du choix de sa fille. Parce que s'il avait encore eu quelques doutes quant aux motivations réelles de cet homme envers sa fille, il n'en avait plus le moindre à présent. Richard Castle mourrait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour sa petite fille, et il l'aimait, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

« Vous savez, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été malmené pendant une enquête, et Kate m'a demandé une fois pourquoi je continuais de revenir inlassablement. » murmura-t-il pensivement.

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? » l'interrogea Jim piqué par la curiosité.

« Je me suis contenté d'une semi-vérité… » Soupira-t-il en recommençant à jouer avec les doigts de Kate.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le vieil homme, même s'il comprenait qu'il ne lui avait certainement pas avoué ses sentiments.

« Je lui ai répondu que j'étais son partenaire, et que je refusais de l'abandonner » avoua Rick en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« C'était déjà une belle promesse en soit » remarqua Jim en comprenant mieux l'attitude rêveuse de Kate ces derniers temps.

« Je sais que j'ai été lâche, que j'aurais du lui dire la vérité, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre, et qu'elle n'aurait fait que se braquer, me repoussant une fois de plus…. » Soupira-t-il en posant un regard empli de remords sur Kate.

« Non, vous avez bien fait. Comme toujours vous avez fait passé son bien-être avant le votre, et je sais que même si elle ne vous le montre pas, elle vous en est extrêmement reconnaissante » répliqua Jim pour réconforter cet homme qui malgré les apparences, doutait de plus en plus de lui et de toute cette histoire.

Et Jim comprit que si Kate ne réagissait pas rapidement, elle risquait fort de passé à côté de l'homme de sa vie. Telle mère, telle fille… cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'endiguer la vague de chagrin qui lui étreignait le cœur.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » s'enquit Rick d'un air soucieux.

« Je pensais juste à Johanna… » Expliqua-t-il doucement avant de croiser le regard compréhensif de Rick, le poussant à poursuivre « Johanna et Kate se ressemblent tellement toutes les deux. Quand j'ai rencontré Johanna, elle a tout fait pour m'éloigner d'elle, elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était autant amoureuse de moi que je l'étais d'elle. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné, et finalement, elle s'est enfin laissée aller. Et ça a été les plus belles années de ma vie » sourit-il.

Rick observa cet homme avec un respect tout nouveau. Ce combat dont il parlait, il ne le comprenait que trop bien, puisqu'il livrait le même depuis qu'il avait croisé la route d'un lieutenant de police au physique de rêve et au tempérament de feu. Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'un jour, Kate abdique comme sa mère avant elle, lui laissant la chance de pouvoir la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle méritait de l'être. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il échouerait, d'autant qu'il était certain des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Déterminé, il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres.

« Je vous aime Kate Beckett, et je ne vous laisserais plus vous éloignez de moi… » Souffla-t-il avant de se redresser pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il se redressa et croisa le regard rieur de Jim et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire railleur, comme s'il se moquait lui-même de son comportement. Et comme Jim ne semblait décidément pas opposer à ce qu'il montre si ouvertement son affection à sa muse, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

« Merci… » Souffla soudain Jim en posant un regard sérieux sur l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de sa fille.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Rick en lançant un regard d'incompréhension sur le père de sa muse.

« Pour lui avoir sauvé la vie au péril de la vôtre… » Expliqua Jim, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Tant que je le pourrais… » Répliqua Rick avec un sourire en coin en fixant la jeune femme alors qu'il sentait le regard de Jim sur lui.

« Cette cicatrice au-dessus de votre arcade sourcilière, comment vous l'êtes-vous faite ? » s'enquit soudain Jim.

« Oh ça ! » répondit Rick en passant machinalement la main sur son front « Je devais avoir dix ans je crois… je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais mère m'a dit que des voyous m'avait attaqué… » Expliquais-je sans quitter Kate du regard.

Et soudain, il sentit sa main se resserrée sur la sienne, et levant les yeux sur son visage, il la découvrit en sueur, tout son visage crispé dans un masque de douleur. Elle remuait les lèvres, comme si elle voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait l'entendre. Alors, pendant que Jim courait prévenir l'infirmière, il se pencha vers elle, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Ricky…. » L'entendit-il murmurer.

Surpris, il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Encore ce surnom ridicule, à se demander si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle l'appelait dans le secret de ses pensées. L'idée le fit sourire, mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'appesantir sur la question, que déjà, la chambre était envahie par le personnel médical, et que Jim et lui étaient relégués dans un coin de la pièce, se sentant plus impuissants que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

CC les gens voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous à plu, que vous avez aprécié la lire autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire ! Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews et en attendons pleins d'autres pour celui-ci !

**Chapitre ****6 :******

**POV**** de ****Kate :**********

Les secouristes prirent en charge le petit Ricky de toute urgence. L'ambulance toutes sirènes hurlantes fonçait droit sur l'hôpital le plus proche. Kate prostrée sur la banquette du vanne de secours regardait les ambulanciers s'afférés sur son ami et futur partenaire.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'appela un des ambulanciers.

Kate n'entendait plus rien, comme déconnectée de la réalité, et ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse ni ne veuille les retenir.

« Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? » réessaya l'ambulancier, commençant à craindre la crise catatonique.

Comment avait elle pu le laisser encore une fois risquer sa vie pour elle ? Comment avait elle pu laisser un enfant de 10 ans prendre un coup à sa place ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras, la tirant de sa léthargie. Elle sursauta puis jeta un regard hagard sur le secouriste.

« Vous êtes blessée, laissez moi vous soignez. » déclara celui-ci en souriant amicalement à la jeune femme.

« Occupez-vous du jeune garçon moi je vais bien. » déclara-t-elle en regardant son bras, constatant qu'elle saignait en effet, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop préoccupée par l'état de Ricky.

« Mademoiselle je vous assure que votre blessure nécessite des soins. » réitéra le secouriste sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme.

« Plus tard ! » Cria-t-elle presque.

Le jeune homme soupira puis préféra ne pas insister pour le moment. La jeune femme était bien trop bouleversée pour être rationnelle. Il jeta un œil au garçonnet puis regarda la détective.

« Tout ira bien mademoiselle, je vous le promets, les blessures à la tête sont souvent plus impressionnantes qu'elles n'y paraissent. » déclara-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

Kate regarda le jeune sauveteur et l'avisa d'un regard que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Ce dernier comprenant le message retourna s'asseoir près de ses collègues. En arrivant aux urgences les secouristes firent leur rapport puis partirent. Le jeune ambulancier qui avait parlé à Kate regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

« Bon tu t'amène Carter ! » hurla un de ses collègues.

« Ouais ! » grommela celui-ci en soupirant.

Kate enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était complètement anéantie, se sentant terriblement coupable pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Si Ricky ne s'en sortait pas alors elle ne ferait jamais la rencontre de Richard Castle. Il ne changerait pas sa vie, n'apporterait aucune lumière dans son existence. Elle ne connaîtrait pas non plus ses livres qui l'avaient fait sortir du gouffre, et surtout elle ne rencontrerait jamais l'amour de sa vie, celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait battre avant lui.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'appela une voix douce, lui faisant relever la tête pour découvrir qu'une infirmière lui faisait face. « Savez-vous où joindre ses parents ? »

Beckett se leva passant une main sur son visage. Non elle ne savait parce qu'ici elle n'existait pas :

« Je non, je …sa mère est actrice Martha Rodgers mais je ne sais pas ou elle est, elle me l'a confié pour que je veille sur lui mais ne m'a pas donner de numéro ou la joindre. »

« Peut être savez-vous s'il fait une quelconque allergie à un médicament ? » demanda l'infirmière en lui souriant d'un air compatissant.

Kate hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est ennuyeux… nous devons savoir s'il est allergique à un quelconque médicament pour être sûr qu'il ne nous fasse pas de choc anaphylactique. » soupira l'infirmière d'un air préoccupé.

Non Kate ne savait pas du tout s'il était allergique à un quelconque médicament car elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son partenaire. En même temps ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce genre de choses. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, et chaque fois qu'il avait été à l'hôpital, Martha et Alexis avaient été là pour s'occuper de ce genre de détails. Les larmes déjà abondantes se transformèrent en torrent et c'est hystérique que la jeune détective répondit à l'infirmière.

« Mais je ne sais pas du tout ! Je ne sais rien de ce petit garçon pour ainsi dire ! Je le garde parce que sa mère ne trouvait pas de nounou ! Je suis censée veiller sur lui mais voila le résultat… » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes.

« Ce n'est aucunement de votre faute si ces voyous vous ont attaqués, vous avez fait ce qui était humainement possible. Nous allons lui faire des tests avant l'opération et cela écartera toutes réactions. » la rassura l'infirmière en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« L'opération ! » Cria presque la jeune femme de plus en plus affolée par la tournure des évènements.

« Oui suite au choc un petit caillot de sang s'est formé dans son crâne et il fait pression sur son cerveau. Le docteur Shepard va lui ôter. »

« Mais c'est dangereux non ? C'est … je veux dire, il peut… » Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase non c'était trop insupportable. Pas lui, mon dieu je vous en supplie, pas lui, implora-t-elle.

« C'est le meilleur neurochirurgien de l'état ne vous inquiétez pas ! » la rassura l'infirmière en avisant sa mine défaite.

« Oui mais si il … » protesta faiblement Kate, des images plus horribles les unes que les autres lui traversant l'esprit.

« Toute opération comporte un risque mais entre les mains du docteur Shepard les risques sont moindres. » affirma l'infirmière.

Kate n'écoutait plus. La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue était que son ami, son futur partenaire et bien plus encore risquait de mourir. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses émotions. Il lui avait semblé qu'en 20 minutes elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Douce utopie ? Non, cruelle réalité ! Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues comme inépuisables.

Une heure passa puis deux et enfin trois. Kate se rongeait les sangs, imaginant les pires scénarios, mais enfin au bout de la quatrième heure d'attente un médecin d'une trentaine d'années fort séduisant vint à sa rencontre. Il avait encore la tenue qu'ont les chirurgiens l'hors de leurs interventions chirurgicales..

« Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire éblouissant en dépit de la fatigue qui marquait son visage.

Kate se leva dans un bond comme si la chaise venait de lui brûler les fesses.

« Nous venons de finir d'opérer Richard, il a été amené au soin intensif le temps de son réveil. » déclara-t-il en continuant de sourire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle en serrant nerveusement les mains.

« Très bien ! L'opération s'est bien passée. Nous avons réussi à résorber le caillot sans complication aucune. » La rassura-t-il arrachant un soupire de soulagement à Kate.

« Et…Et … » Elle déglutit ne voulant pas poser la question redoutant la réponse.

Comprenant sa détresse, le séduisant chirurgien posa une main sur l'épaule de Kate, qui sursauta au contact. Il raffermit l'emprise de sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Rassurez-vous, il ne gardera aucune séquelle, mise à part une cicatrice sur le front. » annonça-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Kate le toisa surprise. Une cicatrice sur le front ? Mais comment était ce possible ? La cicatrice de Castle était dû à leur agression ? Mais c'était complètement absurde ! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle l'avait rencontré enfant ! Que son bond dans le temps avait déjà eu lieu ! Mais pourquoi ? Plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle comprenait. Mais il était sauvé, oui sauvé. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau, alors qu'elles avaient semblées se tarir. Mais cette fois il s'agissait de larmes de joie et de soulagement.

« Heureusement pour lui vous étiez là ! Sans vous il ne s'en serait jamais sortit. » Affirma le médecin pour achever de la rassurée.

Elle sursauta à cette affirmation. Comment cela ? IL n'aurait pas survécu ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait fait ce bon dans le temps pour le sauver enfant ? Complètement irrationnel ! Toute sa situation était irrationnelle, irréelle…surnaturelle. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait, elle se sentait partir, la nausée la reprenait. Mon dieu que lui arrivait-il ? Elle vacilla en gémissant, se retenant au médecin. Toute cette histoire était complètement impossible ! Elle devait rêver. Non, elle n'avait pas pu rencontre Rick enfant pour lui sauver la vie.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous… » S'exclama le médecin en la rattrapant alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, comme aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond, n'entendant pas la fin de la phrase du chirurgien.

**POV de Rick : **

Abattu, Rick regardait la scène se déroulée sous ses yeux, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ce corps agité de tremblements ne pouvait pas être celui de Kate. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était elle en cet instant. Tout allait bien, et voilà qu'à présent, elle convulsait. Et il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle lui paraissait si fragile et vulnérable alors qu'il avait tant l'habitude de la voir forte et combative. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il devait faire quelque chose. Inconsciemment, tout son corps se tendit vers elle, et il avança vers elle. Il devait être près d'elle. Elle devait sentir sa présence, savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonner.

Alors que les médecins déplaçaient son lit au milieu de la pièce afin de faciliter leurs soins et que les ordres fusaient dans la salle sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens, il fit un nouveau pas dans la direction de sa muse avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par un main sur son bras. Hagard, il tourna la tête pour voir celui qui cherchait à l'empêcher de rejoindre sa muse, de lui transmettre sa force intérieur afin qu'elle soit mieux armé pour lutter contre le mal invisible qui la rongeait. Surpris, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Jim qui le fixait avec chagrin et détermination.

« Laissez-les faire leur travail Richard, vous ne feriez que les gênés » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Mais elle a besoin de moi, de savoir que je suis là pour elle, qu'elle n'est pas seule ! » protesta Rick en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du père de sa muse.

« Non. Pour le moment, ce dont elle a besoin c'est que vous laissiez les médecins la soignée et que vous gardiez votre calme » répliqua Jim en le tirant en arrière.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Rick reprit bon gré mal gré sa place aux côtés de Jim, frémissant chaque fois que le corps gracile de Kate se cambrait, comme si des mains invisibles la tirait vers le plafond tandis que d'autres cherchaient à la maintenir sur son lit. La vision était effrayante, et il serra les poings pour se retenir de se ruer à ses côtés.

« Messieurs veuillez sortir d'ici immédiatement ! » s'exclama un médecin en avisant leur présence alors que les signes vitaux de Kate se mettaient à jouer au yoyo.

« Non ! Kate ! » S'écria Rick en se débattant contre les infirmiers qui les poussaient vers la sortie.

« Soyez raisonnable monsieur et laissez-nous faire notre travail » soupira un soignant avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

« C'est pas vrai ! » gronda rageusement Rick en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Abattu, il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux et se mit à arpenter le couloir. Comment avaient-ils pu le faire sortir alors que Kate avait plus que jamais besoin de lui ? Et si jamais elle mourrait alors qu'il était dans ce maudit couloir ? Si le fait qu'elle ne ressente plus sa présence la faisait un peu plus rechuter ? Et si elle ne se remettait jamais de cette crise de convulsion, plongeant plus profondément dans le coma ? Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Ce médecin de pacotille avait-il eu raison en le traitant d'égoïste ? Avait-il fait passer ses propres besoins avant le bien-être de la jeune femme en refusant de la débranchée ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner alors qu'il avait trahi la confiance qu'elle avait placé en lui ?

Envahi par la culpabilité, il se vouta tout en continuant à faire les cents pas, se laissant submerger par de sombres pensées. Il n'était pas digne d'elle et de sa foie en lui. Elle lui avait confié sa vie, et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Et plus que jamais, il se sentit impuissant alors qu'elle était de l'autre côté de ces murs, luttant pour sa vie. A cette pensée, il eut un sursaut. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait être fort, et ne pas faiblir. Il devait se montrer aussi fort et combatif qu'elle le serait si leur situation était inversée. Et surtout, il devait croire en sa guérison. Il le devait, autant pour elle que pour Jim. Il devait être le rock sur lequel elle pourrait se reposer, être l'être inébranlable et sans faille dans lequel elle puiserait l'énergie qui lui faisait actuellement défaut.

Remonté à bloc, il porta son attention vers Jim, et son cœur se serra en avisant le vieil homme avachi sur une chaise. L'espace d'un instant, submergé par la peur de perdre Kate, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur pour elle et à prier pour qu'elle sorte de son coma. Kate était une jeune femme aimée et entourée, et son état mettait beaucoup de personnes au supplice. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Honteux de s'être ainsi laisser aller à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il redressa les épaules et s'avança rapidement vers Jim. Il devait soutenir le père de Kate et le réconforter. C'était ce que Kate attendait de lui, il en était certain. Exactement comme lui attendrait d'elle qu'elle prenne soin d'Alexis et de Martha. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme qui leva un regard hanté vers lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Kate est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, elle s'en sortira » déclara-t-il d'un ton confiant.

« Je sais, mais la savoir si vulnérable est tellement perturbant ! » soupira Jim en laissant une larme coulée sur sa joue parcheminée.

« C'est vrai que Kate est une telle force de la nature habituellement, mais nous ne devons pas perdre foie en elle » répliqua Rick en venant s'asseoir près de Jim.

« Déjà enfant, elle ne pleurait jamais lorsqu'elle se blessait. Elle disait que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, et qu'elle n'était pas faible » se remémora Jim avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? » se moqua Rick avant d'ajouter « Kate est merveilleuse, et elle fait preuve d'une telle empathie envers les autres, faisant passer leur bien-être avant le sien quoi qu'il lui en coûte qu'elle force l'admiration »

« Enfant, elle voulait défendre la vérité et protéger les innocents, tout comme sa maman » révéla Jim alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Mais vous auriez préférer qu'elle le fasse en tant qu'avocate n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Rick plus comme une affirmation plutôt qu'une question.

« Je sais que c'est idiot. Etre avocate n'a pas empêché ma Johanna de se faire tuer » souffla Jim d'une voix étreinte par l'émotion.

« Ca n'a rien d'idiot. Je suis père moi aussi, et j'aimerais pourvoir enfermer ma fille dans une tour d'ivoire afin d'empêcher qu'elle ne souffre. Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que de la savoir en sécurité et heureuse » répliqua Rick en souriant avant d'ajouter songeur « Kate est la première personne à qui je fais aveuglément confiance en ce qui concerne Alexis, et heureusement qu'elle était là pour m'empêcher de faire d'énormes erreurs concernant l'éducation d'Alexis ! »

Depuis le début de leur partenariat, il s'était de plus en plus tourné vers Kate pour qu'elle le guide dans le dure tâche d'élever une adolescente, et grâce à elle et à ses précieux conseils, bon nombre de conflits avaient été évités, et Alexis et lui ne s'étaient pas entretués. Et les seules fois où il n'avait pas tenu compte de l'avis de Kate, il s'en était amèrement mordu les lèvres et Alexis avait faillit lui arracher la tête, blessée par son manque de confiance.

« Oui, heureusement que Kate était là pour m'aider avec Alexis. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu Alexis confié à mère qu'elle aimerait ressembler à Kate plus tard. Devenir une femme indépendante, qui agit en fonction de ses convictions et non de ce que les gens pensent » ajouta-t-il en souriant d'une fierté toute paternelle.

« Ma Katie a toujours été d'un tempérament indépendant, et heureusement que Johanna était là durant sa crise d'adolescence, parce que je n'y aurais pas survécu ! » lança Jim avec un frisson rétrospectif.

« A ce point là ? » voulut savoir Rick avec une curiosité évidente.

« Oh oui ! » approuva énergiquement Jim en grimaçant « Entre les garçons et sa passion pour la moto, j'ai cru devenir fou ! »

« J'imagine parfaitement ! » rigola Rick en imaginant sa partenaire en adolescente rebelle « Avec Alexis, je dois reconnaître que j'ai beaucoup de chance. J'ai bien conscience que ma fille est une perle et que par certains côtés, elle est plus adulte que moi ! »

« Mais la mort de Johanna a tout changé. Kate s'est renfermée sur elle-même, et ma dépression a fini de la couper de ses amis. Et lorsque enfin j'ai eu de nouveau les idées claires pour constater les dégâts, il était trop tard. Kate avait érigé des barricades autour de son cœur et ne se laissait plus approchée. Je m'en veux tellement pour ça… » Soupira Jim, sa culpabilité marquant ses traits.

« Kate ne vous en veux pas vous savez, et elle n'a jamais cessé de vous aimez » le réconforta Rick en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Vous savez, mon instinct de protection a toujours été très prononcé avec Kate » déclara Jim en se raclant la gorge pour chasser la boule d'émotions qui l'obstruait « mais vous êtes le premier homme qui me fait comprendre que ce rôle n'est plus le mien, et le premier que je juge digne de prendre ma place »

« Et je peux vous promettre que tant que Kate me laissera faire, je serais là pour veiller sur elle et m'assurer qu'elle reste en sécurité » déclara solennellement Rick en souriant au père de sa partenaire.

« Elle vous laisse déjà faire. Vous êtes le premier homme qui parvient à faire tomber ses barrières depuis la mort de sa mère, et je suis persuadé que vous êtes celui qu'il lui faut afin qu'elle n'oublie plus jamais que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue » sourit Jim amusé par la lueur qui venait de s'allumée dans le regard de l'homme qui partageait la vie de sa fille.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple au sens traditionnel du terme, mais Rick Castle était le compagnon de sa fille depuis que leur chemin s'était croisé. Il leur avait seulement fallu un long moment pour accepter l'évidence et s'apprivoisés. Et il lui suffisait de voir le regard de cet homme lorsqu'il contemplait sa fille pour comprendre qu'il était près à livrer toutes les batailles pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, qu'elle soit enfin sienne. Et Jim sourit en songeant que les choses pourraient enfin prendre un tournant décisif lorsque Kate se réveillerait. Enfin si sa fille acceptait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, mais s'il le fallait il aurait une discussion avec elle. Il ne la laisserait pas gâcher sa plus belle chance d'être heureuse.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, et c'est tout naturellement que leur regard se portèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Kate qu'ils se mirent à fixer, espérant la faire s'ouvrir par la seule force de leur volonté. Le moindre bruit les faisait sursauter, et leur impatience grimpait d'un cran à chaque fausse alerte. Aussi lorsque la porte de la chambre de Kate s'ouvrit enfin, livrant passage à l'infirmière qui avait si gentiment conseillé Rick lors de l'admission de Kate, ils restèrent tout d'abord sans réaction. Mais comme mus par des ressorts, ils se levèrent d'un bond et s'avancèrent précipitamment vers sans pour autant oser poser la question qui leur brûlait littéralement les lèvres de peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait leur donner.

« Alors ? » s'exclama finalement Rick, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

« Les convulsions ont cessées et son rythme cardiaque s'est stabilisé » répondit calmement l'infirmière en souriant gentiment à ces deux hommes qui tenaient visiblement plus que tout à cette jolie jeune femme.

« Mais comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit à son tour Jim ne sachant pas encore s'il devait se réjouir de la nouvelle.

« Tout semble indiquer qu'elle est en phase de réveil » les rassura-t-elle, souriant un peu plus en voyant une expression euphorique se peindre sur le visage de ces deux hommes.

« Merci mon Dieu ! » souffla Jim en laissant des larmes de joie et de soulagement s'écoulées librement sur son visage.

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? » s'enquit Rick d'une voix rendue rauque par la boule d'émotion qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Pour le moment les médecins lui font subir toute une batterie de tests afin de s'assurer que ses convulsions n'ont pas occasionné de dégâts. Je viendrais vous prévenir dès que vous pourrez retourner à son chevet » leur apprit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre de sa jeune patiente.

« Elle se réveille…. » Souffla Rick comme s'il avait du mal à croire à la nouvelle.

Jim lui sourit grandement, mais l'un comme l'autre ne serait pleinement rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait à nouveau voir Kate en pleine forme. Rick savait qu'il ne soufflerait vraiment que lorsque son regard croiserait de nouveau celui de la jeune femme, qu'il entendrait enfin le son de sa voix et qu'elle lui sourirait de cette façon si particulière. Jusque-là, il continuerait de s'inquiéter pour elle.

**POV****de****Kate :**********

Elle se réveilla, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et perfusée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit et arracha cette dernière. Le sang gicla quelque peu mais rien de grave. Apres avoir pris le drap en guise de compresse, elle se leva avisant ses affaires posées sur une chaise et se vêtit rapidement. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant se rendant directement aux soins intensifs.

« Kate Beckett, je viens voir Richard Cast… Rodgers, il a été amené ici après son opération » se présenta-t-elle à la secrétaire qui regarda sur son ordinateur.

« Ce jeune garçon n'est plus là ! » répondit finalement la secrétaire

Un instant, Kate eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, et la peur l'envahit, lui étreignant le cœur, le faisant s'emballer.

« Ce petit jeune homme s'est réveillé et à été conduit dans une chambre en neurologie. » continua la jeune femme sans remarquer l'effet que ses précédentes paroles avait au sur Kate.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kate remercia la secrétaire et partie vers les ascenseurs en courant. Ce dernier allait se refermer mais elle mit sa main, ce qui fit ouvrir les portes. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine et tomba nez à nez avec le docteur Sheppard.

« Que faites-vous là mademoiselle ? Vous devriez être dans votre chambre ! Vous avez fait un malaise dû au stress. Votre tension est au ras des pâquerettes, il n'est pas prudent de se lever dans votre état ! » La sermonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

« Mais je dois voir Ricky ! » Voulut-elle se justifiée comme une enfant prise en faute.

Le chirurgien porta son regard sur son bras et vit le sang qui avait coulé suite à l'arrachement de la perfusion. Il s'en saisit, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le service de neurologie, il l'entraîna dans un box. Kate se débattit pour se dégager.

« Lâchez-moi je dois voir Ricky ! » protesta-t-elle avec colère.

« Je vous soigne d'abord et après je vous promets de vous conduire à sa chambre. » déclara-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir d'autorité.

La jeune femme soupira constatant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause.

« Vous tenez beaucoup à ce petit n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il tout en nettoyant le sang de la blessure de Kate qui opina du chef avant d'ajouter « Il va bien rassurez-vous, votre ami à la tête dure »

« Oui je sais » approuva-t-elle en souriant.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Kate. Elle se les mordit, hésitant à laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus, puis finalement, posa sa question.

« Comment se fait il que vous n'avez pas pensé que Ricky était mon frère ou mon fils ? »

« Premièrement vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! » Répondit Sheppard.

« Et puis … » insista-t-elle.

« Et puis il y a un lien fort qui vous unis mais pas maternel ou fraternel ! » révéla le médecin en poursuivant ses soins.

« C'est un peu bizarre ce que vous me dites là, il n'a que dix ans ! » se troubla Kate, gênée par le sous-entendu.

« Pas vraiment. L'amitié sincère n'attend pas le nombre des années. » Répliqua le médecin avec un haussement d'épaule.

Kate baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce que le docteur venait de lui dire. Oui il était sur qu'une profonde amitié les liaient mais à son époque, il y a avait tellement plus. Le chirurgien finit de soigné Kate puis lui sourit.

« Voila, allons voir votre ami ! » déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Kate le remercia puis se leva. Mais elle dut bouger trop vite, et sa tête lui tourna, et un nouveau flash lui parvint, l'étourdissant quelque peu. Machinalement, elle porta une main à sa tête, et ferma les yeux, laissant les images l'assaillirent.

Flash back

« Je me souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

« Elle m'en a vaguement parlé, et déjà à cette époque, j'ai su que vous occuperiez une place à part dans la vie de ma fille. Il me suffisait de voir comme elle s'animait en parlant de vous pour le comprendre »

« Vous savez, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été malmené pendant une enquête, et Kate m'a demandé une fois pourquoi je continuais de revenir inlassablement. » « Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? » « Je me suis contenté d'une semi-vérité… »

« Je lui ai répondu que j'étais son partenaire, et que je refusais de l'abandonner »

« Je sais que j'ai été lâche, que j'aurais du lui dire la vérité, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre, et qu'elle n'aurait fait que se braquer, me repoussant une fois de plus….

« Je vous aime Kate Beckett, et je ne vous laisserais plus vous éloignez de moi… »

Kate reprit ses esprits lentement. Déboussolée, elle regarda le médecin qui la soutenait complètement hagard

« Hey ! Mademoiselle ? » S'enquit le médecin en la faisant se rasseoir.

« 9.6 ! C'est pas beaucoup, vous allez rester là vous reposer un peu ! » Dit-il en prenant sa tension, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Non ! Je veux voir Ricky et maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-elle en repoussant fermement le médecin.

Son ton se voulait sans appel, celui-là même qu'elle utilisait pour interroger les suspects. Le jeune chirurgien déglutit puis après un long soupir acquiesça. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne l'écouterait pas et irait retrouver son ami. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui, et cela ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux.

« Bien mais après promettez moi de vous reposer. » abdiqua-t-il devant l'air déterminé qu'affichait sa patiente..

« Je le ferais en étant à ses côtés ! » répliqua-t-elle en sautant à bas de la table d'examen, comme si elle était en pleine forme.

Grimaçant, il acquiesça comprenant que c'était une affirmation et non une demande. Il la conduisit donc jusqu'à la chambre du petit Ricky, frappa puis entra. Le petit garçon se redressa avec vigueur le sourire aux lèvres puis son sourire s'effaça en voyant que c'était le docteur.

« Oh je suis vexé ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais voir, n'est ce pas ? » le taquina-t-il en souriant devant sa mine déçue.

« Oui ce n'est pas toi ! » répliqua le garçonnet en dévisageant le toubib avec un regard noir.

« Alors peut être est ce elle ? » rit le médecin devant tant de franchise avant de se reculer pour laisser place à Kate.

Le visage de Ricky s'illumina, un immense sourire apparut sur sa face. Kate lui rendit un sourire tout aussi étincelant en s'approchant de Ricky sans le quitter du regard, comme si elle craignait de le voir se volatiliser sous ses yeux.

« Hey ! » souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit du garçon avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

Se sentant de trop devant la tendresse et l'intimité de cette scène, le médecin décida de les laisser seuls à leurs retrouvailles, rassurer sur leur sort à présent.

« Hey ! » murmura Ricky, heureux que sa princesse soit enfin à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent un moment ayant une de ces conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret. Pour Kate bien entendu les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec la version adulte mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant moins puissants. Elle ressentait une grande affection pour lui, au-delà de toute chose, elle adorait ce petit garçon.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais laissé. » déclara Ricky en serrant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Je ne ferais jamais cela Rick ! » s'exclama Kate avec conviction.

L'enfant sourit heureux sachant qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, ce qui redoubla un peu plus son sourire. Il n'avait jamais autant sourit que depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Kate caressa sa joue tendrement arrachant un soupir de bien-être au garçonnet. La jeune femme se sentit d'un coup mal, sa tête lui tourna de nouveau. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler, sa voix…

_« Kate reviens moi, je t'en pris Kate… » _

Beckett passa sa main sur le visage avec un froncement de sourcils. Ces flashs étaient de plus en plus fréquents et douloureux, et un terrible mal de tête lui étreignait le crâne. Une petite main se posa sur son épaule.

« Kate ? » s'enquit la voix inquiète de Ricky.

« Ce n'est rien Ricky » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer dans un sourire en se focalisant sur lui.

Mais comme pour la contredire, une nouvelle vague de flashs la submergèrent, et des images lui revinrent. Elle se vit allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le corps secoué de convulsions et des médecins étaient penchés sur elle. Et elle vit Rick, derrière eux, aux côtés de son père, la même inquiétude peinte sur leurs deux visages.

« Elle revient, elle est en phase de réveil ! »

Phase de réveil ? Oh mon dieu elle venait de comprendre ! Elle était dans le coma ! Une succession de flashs défilèrent sous ses yeux, comme si elle avait été au cinéma. Et elle se rappela de tout. Sa fatigue, une lumière éblouissante, un camion et la voix de Rick :

« Reviens moi Kate… je t'en pris reviens moi … Je t'en pris je t'aime… »

A ce moment le cœur de Kate se fendit en deux. Une joie immense se disputait la place à une profonde tristesse en elle. Oui elle allait repartir, mais elle allait devoir laisser son Ricky, elle allait devoir l'abandonner derrière elle. Bien évidement, elle le reverrait dans 30 ans mais ce garnement allait lui manquer, et surtout elle savait que son départ allait lui faire du mal. Elle sentit la main de son ami sur sa joue. Elle le regarda et son cœur se serra un peu plus devant l'inquiétude de ce chérubin. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme que le petit essuya.

« Tu vas me laisser ? » s'enquit-il la voix tremblante en faisant une fois encore preuve d'une clairvoyance troublante.

Kate acquiesça tristement. Elle venait de lui promettre de ne pas le laisser seul, et elle s'apprêtait déjà à rompre cette promesse. Le petit garçon ravala ses propres larmes, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant son amie. Il était un homme, et les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Kate le serra dans ses bras, laissant les sanglots la submerger.

« Il est temps que je retrouve mon prince ! » déclara-t-elle dans les cheveux du garçonnet qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je ferais tout pour devenir comme ton prince Castle ! » déclara-t-il avec détermination.

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu y parviendras, mais tu es déjà un prince ! » assura-t-elle en riant.

Puis après une longue étreinte elle se recula, regarda Ricky et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit violement mais cette fois ne se plaignit pas. Puis elle lui sourit sortant de la chambre tant qu'elle en avait encore la force.

« Ne m'oublie pas ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix brisée.

« Cela m'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Puis elle sortit laissant là le petit Ricky de 10 pour aller rejoindre celui de 42. Elle se sentit défaillir. Sa tête lui tournait de nouveau. La nausée la submergea, et une vague d'images déferla à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux. Ses adieux avec Ricky, leur agression, la rencontre avec sa mère, celle avec le garnement qui s'avérait être son futur partenaire, l'accident, l'inquiétude de Rick devant la fatigue de sa muse et tous leurs moments intenses jusqu'à leur rencontre. Tout cela défilait à une vitesse folle comme si elles les revivaient mais à la vitesse du son. Toute cette accumulation de souvenirs la submergeait, c'était trop fort, trop intense et elle sombra.

« …ate ? Kate réveille toi ! » Entendit-elle comme de très loin.

La jeune détective sentit une chaleur se propagée dans son corps. Une chaleur rassurante et apaisante. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit penché au dessus d'elle un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage. Son partenaire, ami, confident… L'amour de sa vie. Et à ce moment elle su, elle eu la confirmation de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, dans les yeux de Richard Castle il y avait de l'amour de la dévotion. De l'adoration même. Elle voyait cette même aura que celle qui enveloppait son père et sa mère. C'était merveilleux, magnifique magique de vivre cela.

« Ricky… » Parvint-elle a prononcé d'une voix caverneuse, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon retour parmi nous lieutenant ! » souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Son sourire s'élargit puis elle jaugea leur position. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de son partenaire. Ce dernier était allongé à ses côtés et l'encerclait de ses bras, la pressant contre lui. Contre toute attente, elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

« Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie Kate. » soupira-t-il finalement en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle se redressa à cet aveu, ce qui la fit grimacer. Rick appuya sur le bouton d'appel pour les infirmières. Ces dernières arrivèrent rapidement. L'une d'elle était celle à qui Rick avait eu affaire deux fois. Elle passa devant lui, lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Elles prirent les constantes de Kate puis après toutes les vérifications d'usage, sortir de la chambre. La soignante qui avait soutenu Rick lui jeta un dernier regard lumineux puis partit.

« Vous avez fait une touche Castle ! » remarqua Kate en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, même si l'âge de l'infirmière lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé par la jalousie évidente de la jeune femme qui pour une fois n'avait rien tenté pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Rassuré sur son état, il s'approchant à nouveau d'elle et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit en se réveillant dans ses bras qu'elle allait le laisser reprendre la place qu'il avait quitter à l'arrivée des infirmières.

« Elle m'a aidé à garder espoir ! Mais en faite j'ai toujours cru en ton retour, toujours, malgré ce que les médecins disaient, je savais que tu me reviendrais ! » Déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Kate lui sourit et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour une discussion silencieuse. A ce moment la jeune femme retrouva le petit garçon dans les yeux de Rick. Tant d'amour, de dévouement s'y lisait que son cœur bondit follement dans sa poitrine. Avait elle rêvé tout cela ? Elle sentit les lèvres de son écrivain embrasser sa main.

« Ne me refais plus jamais cela » l'implora-t-il avec une expression torturée qui lui serra le cœur.

« J'aimerais bien éviter aussi, c'est assez douloureux » déclara-t-elle en souriant malgré tout.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit Castle dont le sourire s'effaça instantanément.

Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à rappeler les infirmières. Touchée par son inquiétude, Kate arrêta la main de Rick qui allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« Non ça va ! » le rassura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Avant d'ajouter dans un murmure

« Je t'ai entendu Cast', lors de mon coma, je t'ai entendu m'appeler, me parler, me dire toutes ses choses que tu avais sur le cœur. »

Castle déglutit, l'inquiétude tordant son estomac en attente de réponses. Bonne ou mauvaise, peu lui importait en cet instant. Il voulait juste savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Bien entendu il la préférait bonne, mais si ce n'était pas le cas il l'accepterait.

« Rick ? » entendit-il Kate l'appeler.

Son prénom était sortit naturellement comme si cela était une habitude. Le concerné sourit. Légèrement détendu par cette appellation.

« C'est moi ! » plaisanta-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

« Tu peux venir près de moi ? » Demanda la jeune femme embarrassée, mais désireuse de profiter de chaque moment à présent.

« Bien sur Kate ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant, joignant le geste à la parole.

A peine fut il installé qu'elle se blottit contre lui, savourant la chaleur de ses bras. Il avait eu tord de s'inquiéter finalement. Il l'entoura de ses bras sans plus de préambule, la serrant contre lui, embrassant son front. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise les choses, ses actes parlaient pour elle.

« D'où te vient cette cicatrice Cast' ? » Demanda finalement la jeune femme voulant savoir en pointant son front de son doigt.

« Je ne sais pas trop c'est très flou…J'ai été attaqué par des voyous qui m'ont battus. J'ai dû subir une opération apparemment mais cela n'a pas laissé de séquelles. » Dit-il en portant une main à son front en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses souvenirs.

Kate semblait déçue et baissa les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il lui dise que c'était pour la protéger ? Ce coup sur la tête ne lui avait vraiment pas réussit. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, rien d'autre. Elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire effleurer les siennes, la faisant frémir.

« Ce dont je me souviens de cette période c'est de ma rencontre avec une merveilleuse princesse, mon premier amour… » Souffla-t-il en la regardant tendrement.

Kate le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, ouvrant puis fermant la bouche. Son cœur s'emballait à cette révélation. Non c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle ! Pourtant….

« Mais malheureusement cette princesse avait déjà son prince. Elle n'avait que son nom à la bouche, alors je suis devenu son chevalier. » Raconta-t-il en souriant, faisant sourire la jeune femme en réponse, et il poursuivit « Alors en grandissant j'ai voulu être comme son prince qu'elle aimait tant et lorsque j'ai publier mon premier roman j'ai rechercher un nom d'emprunt. Et je me suis souvenu de ma si jolie princesse et de son prince et j'ai donc emprunté son nom… »

« Castle ! » Finit-elle pour lui bouleversée.

Il opina du chef, une lueur à la fois nostalgique et triste dans le regard. Bouleversée, Kate se hissa alors au niveau de son visage, le prit entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans approfondirent plus, non, ça ils avaient le temps. Elle voulait juste qu'il sache qu'elle était revenu, et que cette fois, elle ne l'abandonnerait plus. A ce moment ils voulaient juste savourer l'instant présent, profité de la présence de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, ouvrant les yeux lentement comme pour ancrer cette si merveilleuse sensation dans leurs esprits.

La jeune femme colla son front à celui de son amoureux et lui dit en refermant les yeux.

« Le si adorable chevalier est devenu, le prince tant aimé ! » dit-elle en refermant les yeux, collant son front à celui de son amoureux avant d'ajouter dans un murmure que lui seul put entendre « Tu sais Rick… finalement je crois à l'Univers et à la magie de la vie… »

L'écrivain sourit puis serra sa muse contre lui, plus heureux que jamais. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait provoqué ce changement en elle, et dans le fond peu lui importait. Elle le lui expliquerait un jour si elle le désirait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle lui soit revenue, et qu'elle ne se cache plus de lui et de ses sentiments. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir marcher côtes à côtes vers l'avenir, et cela lui suffisait amplement. En soupirant de bien-être, il la serra plus fermement contre lui, se satisfaisant pleinement de simplement la tenir dans ses bras, et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'endormirent tous deux en même temps, heureux.

La porte se referma doucement sur ces deux âmes jumelles. Un sourire immense se dessina sur le visage de Jim Beckett. Enfin les amoureux intemporels étaient réunis.


End file.
